New Addiction
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I've thought about it and went ahead and did it--A SEQUEL TO FIRST CRUSH!!! Yay! Sequel! FINISHED!!!!! Think I'll ruin the ending?
1. Feeling Better

**New Addiction 1**

**Feeling Better**

Disclaimer: I like the other digimon fanfiction writers out there, I do not own digimon!

Author's note: Everyone seemed to like my story "First Crush" and some even asked, begged for a sequel so I decided to write one!  I hope this is as good as the first one.  Someone also asked to see Chip kick the snot out of Chip, so I decided to write that detail here too.

Suzie has been bulimia-free for one year and turned her life around.  She became the student body president, received the green belt from her karate class, went to her bulimia rehab regularly with Millie and she too have been bulimia-free for one year.  Suzie sometimes got urges to binge and throw up afterwards whenever she got very bummed about something, but she fought hard not to give in.  When she felt bad, instead of binging, she went right on to defining her martial art skills or went Rollerblading.  She and Mako went on frequent days and they've gotten closer each day.  Her family became very proud of her.

As she walked to karate class with her brother, they passed the park and Henry stopped and looked over at one of the benches.

"Henry?" Suzie asked.

But Henry didn't hear her.  He started to remember something.  The day he and Chip had a little 'talk.'

**Flashback**

Chip hoped that Suzie was bluffing when she told him to show up in the park but he came anyway.  Maybe he did deserve a few more punches.  Suzie became bulimic because he didn't act as if she was even there.  He didn't mean any harm by it.  He sat on the table with his feet on the seats of a park bench table, waiting patiently for Henry to show up.

Then, Henry did.  He went jogging with Terriermon that day and happened to go by the park.  Henry wouldn't even know who he was had not Terriermon pointed him out.

"Henry, isn't that the guy Suzie was crushing on?" he asked.

"Huh?" Henry stopped.  "Is that Chip?"

"I was asking you.  Lopmon told me about him."

"Well, I'll find out."  He took Terriermon off his head.  "You…go do something alone."

"Aww, you never let me have any fun."  Terriermon moaned as he ran away.  When Terriermon was far enough away, Henry walked to the bench.  "Are you Chip Honda?"

Chip nodded.  "I bet you're Suzie's brother.  She said for me to meet you here."

Henry smiled, "Oh, she did?  Well, I wish she told me."

"So it's just coincidence that we're here the same time?"

"Looks like."

"Look dude, if you're going to hit me, go ahead and get it over with."  Chip said.  "That's why you came over here, isn't it?  It wasn't enough for that Kazu dude, you have to put your words in too, huh?"

"I don't know." Henry said, "I hurt a neighborhood kid when I started taking martial arts.  I don't want to hurt someone again unless I have to."

"Come on man," Chip said, "I'm the reason your sister went bulimic.  Her old boyfriend had to come and beat the living crap out of me and I bet you want to too.  Go ahead if you think it'll make you feel better."

Henry walked up to Chip, grabbed his collar and pulled back his fist.  "It wasn't worth it when I hurt that kid," Henry said, "but…I think it's worth it now!" He put everything in that punch to Chip's mouth and had not he still be holding onto his collar, Chip would've fallen through the table.

"Feel better now?" Chip questioned, "or you going to hit me over and over like that other guy did?  He said you'd break me half so go and do it already.  Or are here other people after me?  Better tell them to come now so we can get this all over with.  What's the point, man?  Suzie's better now."

"Shut up!" Henry punched him again.  He pulled him off the bench and punched him in the stomach.  

Chip grunted and put his arms around himself, gasping for air as Henry stood over him with clenched fists.  He hit harder and faster than Kazu did.  There was a big difference between how the two guys fought.  Kazu was in a rage and Henry was rather calm, but still angry.  "You…you jerk!  How could you hurt my sister like that?  Answer me!"

"I never…meant to hurt your sister," Chip wheezed.  "I didn't.  I didn't even know she liked me until after Kazu came and beat the tar out of me.  I know I seem like a jerk but I'm not like that!  Honest! I didn't' know Suzie all that well, that's all.  I didn't even know her real time so I'd call her Sally or Sammy and she'd have to correct me all the time.  I guess I'm just a moron but I didn't liekit when I heard what happened to Suzie.  She went all that trouble to make me some cookies and give me a note.  I may have been seeing Millie at the time but if she gave it to me I wouldn't' have thrown back into her face like you probably think I would.  I'd gratefully take it but tell her I was seeing someone at the moment as gently as I could."

"How did you know about the cookies?" Henry demanded.

"I heard from a couple of Suzie's friends," he said, getting up.  "I know you're angry.  I'm a big brother too.  Got a little kid brother.  When he had trouble with bullies, I'd go and beat them up for him.  I wish it didn't have to take Kazu beating the living daylights out me to wake me up.  Sometimes I didn't have a little manners but I respect my elders and stuff.  I'm sorry, okay?  I'm sorry your sister had to go through all that because of me.  If she had just told me she was crushing on me in the first place we would've sorted it all out and things wouldn't end up like they did."

"Oh, so this is all Suzie's fault then?" Henry asked with a sneer.  "It's her fault that she crushed on you and became bulimic?"

"No.  The whole thing's just a misunderstanding."  He explained.  "That's all.  Just a misunderstanding.  I would've come to see Suzie in the hospital if you all hated me and Kazu didn't beat me up.  Honest, I would."

"Save it."  Henry grunted. "I know you're just saying that 'cause you don't want me to hit you again."

"It's true!" Chip yelled. "I didn't mean to hurt Suzie.  She's a nice girl.  I even tried asking her out today."

"And what makes you think she'll want you now?"

"I don't know," Chip shrugged.  "I was just trying to make things right.  Of course, she said no, well, my ex said no for her."

"She's got a date with someone else this weekend," Henry bragged, "Someone who'll treat her right.  His name's Mako."

"Mako, yeah, I know him. Good guy."

There was a moment of silence.  Henry wanted to tear him in half like he said he would but for some reason, he felt that Chip had enough.  He was already woken up.

"You hurt my sister again," Henry said, "You'll get worse."

"I won't."

Henry turned and walked away.

"Tell Suzie hi for me, won't you?" Chip requested but Henry didn't hear him.  He didn't' except Chip to react this way.  His words kept repeating in his head.

_"I never meant to hurt Suzie.  I never meant to hurt her."_

***

Henry let out a sigh.  He was surprised he didn't lose control that day.  But the way Chip acted so sorry, Henry almost felt sorry for him.

'He said he was sorry,' Henry thought, 'but was he bluffing or telling the truth?'

"Hello, Henry!" Suzie said, poking him. "Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Henry, where'd you go just now?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking."

"That's the problem with you, Henry," Suzie sighed, "You think too much!  Let's get to karate class, okay?"

Henry smiled. "Okay." He surprised his little sister by with a big bear hug.  "I love you, Suzie."

"I love you too," Suzie whispered.  

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks…uh…can you let me go now?"

"Sure."

***

Of course, everyone was proud of Suzie.  Her family, her boyfriend Mako all her friends and her new chummy friend Millie, but there was one person who was not so proud of Suzie.  It was her best friend, Ai.  True, she was happy that her best friend was over bulimia.  But now Suzie has done more than that.  Ai became jealous of Suzie.  She never said anything about it because she still felt, or hoped they were best friends.  Suzie went out to do things more with Millie than her true best friend Ai.  It started as going together to rehab then stopping for a soda and going to the mall.  Suzie was doing things with Millie what she used to do with Ai.  Ai found it hard to understand because Millie was part of the reason she became bulimic in the first place?  It was enough that they were going to rehab together. They were both recovering bulimics, but did they have to go shopping together too?

Suzie took everything Ai without knowing.  She took her brother away too. She didn't come to see Ai anymore. She came to see Mako. Ai didn't have anyone to talk to except Impmon.  And sometimes she couldn't even spend time with her own partner because when Mako went to see Suzie, he'd bring Impmon with them so their digimon could play.

It had to be just a phase.  Suzie wouldn't disown her best friend, would she?  Ai sighed and went to her brother. "Hey Mako, how about Beezlemon takes us both on a sky ride?"

"Sorry, I got a date with Suzie tonight."

"Right, I forgot.  I guess it's just me and Beelzemon then." She went to Impmon but she had some trouble finding him.  "Where is Impmon?"

He smiled, "You know Impmon. He likes to roam around."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Ai, are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't been yourself since your breakup with Masahiko."

She closed her eyes and remembered that sad day when Masahiko ended their relationship.  If things weren't bad enough for her, he had to make them worse. It was just a week ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"So, how's Suzie doing?" Masahiko asked.  They were in a small café enjoying a soda.  

"Fine," she replied.  "She's going to rehab and it's helping." 'And she's spending more time with her than me. I thought I was her best friend!'

"It's cool that she's class president, huh?" He questioned awkwardly.

She nodded. "Something on your mind, Masahiko?"

"How's Impmon?" he asked as if ignoring her.

"Impmon is fine."

He stirred his drink and sighed.  "Cool.  Still wanna be a dentist?"

"Yup.  Masahiko, you're being kind of distant.  What is it?"

"Look, Ai," he didn't look up from his drink. He continued to stir it with his straw. Ai bit her lip.  She knew it was coming.  "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. It's not you, it's me. I'm just…not ready for a steady relationship right now.  I thought I was and I really like you but I think it's best if we just stay friends, you know?"

"Oh," Ai whispered.  "I see.  You wanna see different people?"

He shrugged, "I guess so.  I'm just so busy with my family's resturant, you know? We don't get to see each other as much."

'Your sister can handle juggling a steady relationship with Takato,' she thought, 'why can't you do that with me?'

"Ai?  Are you okay with this?"

"Sure, Masahiko." She said, forcing a smile.  "Maybe it is better this way. 'Sides, we're just kids.  It's crazy to be in steady relationship.  At least we'll still be friends, right?  Well, I can handle that. Everyone can use more friends." She stood up.  "Thanks for calling me for the soda, Masahiko I uh…guess I'll go now."

"Wait--" he began but she drained his words out and left the café.  She couldn't let him see her tears.  She knew the reason why he didn't want to see her anymore.  It wasn't because he was buy at his family's restaurant or not ready, but because he lost interest in her.  She wasn't the same Ai she was when they started their relationship. She changed and became boring.  It had to be…her best friend didn't want to spend time with her and now her boyfriend didn't want to either.

Ai's feet took her to Suzie's house. She wasn't planning on going there but that's where she ended up.  Her finger pressed the doorbell and she stood wondering why she was there.  Henry, with Terriermon on his head, opened the door.

"You shouldn't be on my head every time I open the door, Terriermon," Henry scolded his digimon.

"I knew it was Ai," Terriermon said, "besides, this keeps door-to-door salesmen away."

Henry groaned and looked at Ai, "Hi, Ai."

"Hi…Henry, is Suzie home?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, come on in," he stepped in so she could enter.  "She's in her room working on a speech for her bulimia recovery class."

"Thanks," she walked to her door and heard her talking to Lopmon.

"How does this sound, Lopmon?" Suzie asked as she began her opening line, "I never expected to become bulimic but now that I look back I think of it as a learning experience.  I just wished I didn't have to get so sick for it to open my eyes and know that I was hurting myself…Oh, that was stupid! I already knew it was wrong!"

"I like everything except for the 'oh that was stupid' part," Lopmon said.

"Very funny," Suzie muttered. "I think you've been taking wisecrack lessons from Terriermon."

"No, that's more like a thing Impmon would say," Ai insisted, walking in and closing the door.

"Ai!" Suzie turned, "how long have you been standing there?"

Ai shrugged, "long enough."

"What's up?" 

She decided to get right to it.  "Masahiko just broke up with me."

Suzie gasped, "No way! I thought you two were…well, great together."

"I guess we just weren't meant to be," Ai sighed.  "Not like you and my brother anyway."

"I'm so sorry," Suzie sympathized, "Here, tell me all about it over some ice cream."

"Oh, I dunno…"

"Come on, it helps," Suzie said, pulling on her hand.  She took two empty bowls from the cubpard and a carton of Neapolitan ice cream from the freezer and put a scoop of each flavor into the bowls.  She slid one of the bowls to Ai as she put the ice cream away.  "So, what happened?"

"He said he wasn't ready for a relationship," Ai replied, jabbing her ice cream.  "And he's so busy with his family's resturant that we won't be able to spend time together."

"You can spend time with him there," Suzie suggested.  "Takato goes there all the time to see Jeri and he helps with his family's bakery.  Sometimes they take turns."

"I know, but it's different for them."

"How do you mean?" Suzie asked after swallowing a spoonful.

"Takato and Jeri like each other." After playing with her ice cream, Ai finally started to eat it.

"You like Masahiko."

"Yeah."

"And he likes you."

"He liked me, Suzie.  But not like Takato and Jeri like each other.  You can see it in their faces. They're crazy about each other."

"I know."

"You're lucky, Suzie."

"What do you mean, lucky?"

"Come on, Suzie.  You've got a guy that's crazy about you."

"It's because of you that we're together, you know."

"Yeah, I guess it's a rule for people to fall for their best friends siblings."

"I guess so. You're not going to fall for Henry now?" Suzie asked with a grin, "Because Rika already has dibs on him!"

Suzie chuckled, almost choking on her ice cream.  Ai only let out a small smirk.

"Nah, I'm not interested in Henry."

"Oh, so my brother isn't good enough for you huh?"  
Suzie got the giggles out of her that time. 

"Hey, maybe I should hook you up with Kazu."

"Kazu?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to date right after a break up, Suzie."

"Kazu's fun to be around.  You'll forget all about Masahiko."

"Thanks, Suzie, but I should probably wait."  Ai said. "And isn't he seeing someone right now?"  
"No, I don't think so."  After finishing her bowl of ice cream, she looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh!  I've got to get to my recovery class and I'm not done with my speech yet!"

"I'll leave you to it then," Ai took another bite of her ice cream. "Good luck."

"Millie and I are going shopping afterwards, you want to join us?" she asked. "You can come to my class if you want."

"No thanks, Suzie."

"You sure?"

"Positive.  I'll be okay."  

Suzie gave her a hug, "If you need me--"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a call.  Thanks for listening, Suzie."

***

Ai sighed. "I'm fine, Mako. Really I am. You and Suzie have fun now, okay?"  Ai retired to her room.  "I've got homework to do."

Mako raised an eyebrow. Ai didn't seem to be herself but surely it wasn't serious. 

**TBC**


	2. Friends in Low Places

**New Addiction 2**

**Friends in Low Places**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and no this is not a songfic to that country song "I've got friends in low places." I hate country!  Sequel to First Crush_

The more Suzie wanted to go to school, the more Ai didn't.  She couldn't stand to see her best friend become so chummy with Millie but she bit her lip and went to school.  Her relationship with Masahiko was over and Suzie, instead of being there for her best friend, she was busy with karate class, bulimia rehab, shopping with Millie or dating Masahiko, Ai's own brother.  Ai wasn't even sure if she wanted to become a dentist anymore.  What would be the point?  She just wanted to crawl into bed with a bag of candy and stay there.  

Ai went to her locker, where Suzie and Mako were kissing.  She groaned and stepped up. "Hey…I need through, guys."

"Sorry, Ai," Suzie stopped kissing Mako.  She giggled and turned around as Ai started the combination.  Mako put her arms around her.  "How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine," she said.  "How did your um…speech go?"

"Oh, I totally bombed," Suzie muttered.

"Don't be silly, Suzie," Mako said.  "I'm sure you were great."

"But I started crying before I even talked!" Suzie exclaimed.  "You can ask Millie...hey, there she is!  Hey, Millie!"

'Oh, don't bring her here!' Ai thought, rolling her eyes as she got to her knees to get the books she needed for her first class.

"Hi Suzie!" Millie walked up and smiled.

"Didn't I do bad on my speech?"

"No, you were great!"

"I told her," Mako said.

"Yeah, Suzie's just in denial," Millie said.  "She did much better than me.  I think I had a few spelling errors or something. Someone was laughing."  She shrugged as she scratched her head.  "Oh well…what am I going to do…become bulimic over it or something? Ha-ha…"

She and Suzie broke into giggling.  Ai rolled her eyes again.  'Oh please…'

"Ah, you did just fine, Millie," Suzie insisted.

"I guess so," Millie said, "but I don't think I'll become president or anything like that."

"Well, see ya guys later!" Ai said.  "Gotta get to class."  She stood up, slammed the door and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Millie questioned.

"Ai's had a bit of trouble lately," Mako explained.  

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Masahiko Katou broke up with her."  Suzie said.

"Poor Ai," Millie sighed.  "She'll be okay though.  They're still friends, right? It wasn't anything serious, was it?"

"Masahiko just wasn't for that kind of relationship," Mako said.  "He's my best friend.  He knew if he did anything stupid I'd beat the living daylights out of him."

"Mako," Suzie muttered.

"Hey, if I don't look out for my sister, who will?" Mako asked. "Besides, better me than Beelzemon! Hahahahahaha!"

"Who?" Millie asked.

"Uhhhh…."

"Mako…" Suzie whispered, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Uh, gotta go, Millie! See ya!"  Mako exclaimed, "let's go, Suzie."  He led her away before Millie asked any more questions.

"I wonder who Beelzemon is," Millie said to herself.  "Oh well…" she turned and went to her class.

Ai took a test in her first class she didn't study for and was tempted to cheat.  'Gosh, loosen up, Ai!' she told herself silently, pinching her nose.  'You're a straight A student.  You oughta do well on this. Just erase everything from your mind.'  

She kept tapping her pencil on her desk and looking at the clock.  She clanked around the room and noticed that someone was looking at her a few rows away.  Perry Tusuko.  He was a strange dude, wearing black and heavy jewelry every day. His hair was always greasy but he acted nice enough, at least to others like him.  There weren't too many Goths at the school and though they used to creep Ai out, she started to respect them a little now.  They weren't too bad, unless they practiced black magic or something.  Now that…would be freaky.

Perry smiled and waved at Ai.  Ai waved back, a bit nervously and started on the test.  Someone else in her class noticed this.  Just as her best friend had him in homeroom last year, Ai had him in her homeroom this year.

Chip Honda, the jerk who turned her bulimic.  He was also watching Ai and Perry, with a look that was not readable.  It wasn't anger, nothing really negative, but e felt as if he was a witness to a crime.  If Perry was up to something, Chip knew what it already was.

The bell rang, the students handed in their tests and Ai went back to her desk to get ready to leave.  Two pairs of eyes were watching her every move.  Chip's and Perry's.  Chip wanted to go to talk to her, but Perry beat him to it.  Grunting softly, Chip went out the door.

"Hi, Ai," Perry said.

"Uh, hi, Perry," Ai mumbled, surprised he was talking to her.  She didn't have a crush on him like Suzie had on Chip, but she thought, for a Goth, he was pretty dang cute.

"Look, there's a party tonight," he handed her piece of paper that had information about the party.  It was black with white writing with interesting designs on the sides.  Perry must've had it done on computer.  "It'd be nice if you could come."

"Thanks, but ah--"

"I heard you and Masahiko Katou broke up.  You must feel pretty bad."  He went on.  "We've got a lot of stuff there sure to heal whatever ails ya.  Hope to see you there."  He winked at her and left the room. 

Ai glanced at the invitation again and stuck it in her back pocket. She left the room and she hadn't even taken four steps down the hall when someone tugged her arm.  "Hey!"  She turned around and saw Chip. "Oh, what do you want, Chip?"

"You're not going to go, are you?" he questioned softly.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" she sneered. "I know what you did…you…you punk!"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Suzie," he apologized.  "Honest."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Whatever."

"Okay, maybe I did act like a jerk and you must think I'm some jock with no feelings but that's not true," Chip said.  "Listen, don't go to the party."

"Why not?"  She questioned.  "Because you weren't invited? Hmm?  Well, if you weren't, then maybe I should go.  Been a while since I've been to a party."

"You can't Ai.  Perry…he does drugs!"

"How do you know?" she demanded.

Chip raised an eyebrow, "it's not like I've bought them from him or anything.  I've seen him do it.  He used to be on the soccer team but I found a pot pipe in his locker so I had him leave."

"Oh, please."

"I know you're too smart to go," Chip said. 

"Of course I am!  I know drugs are bad for you, but I don't need you to tell me what to do.  Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Fine, if you don't want my help," Chip pulled his backpack up, "then live with the consequences.  Don't say I didn't warn you."  He walked past her.

Ai snorted and went to her class.  "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.  She forgotten about the invitation Perry gave her for the rest of the school day. She didn't mention it to Suzie at lunch.  When she went to her locker to leave for school, someone patted her back. She turned around to see Perry again.

"8:00 at that old factory," he said.  "See ya there."

"You own that factory?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh no…it's condemned, remember? I just know how to get in."  Perry grinned.  "Have my parties there all the time.  Can't have them at my place, you know. Too small.  There are directions on the invitation.  Come on over."

"Okay," she mumbled as Perry walked away.  

"Hey, what did Perry want?" Suzie questioned as she came over.  

"Oh, uh…" Ai stammered, "He uh…just wanted to know…if he could borrow my literature notes for homeroom."

"Well, I hope you told him to forget it," Suzie said, turning the knob.  "He's creepy!"

"Just because he wears black all the time?"

"It doesn't have to be the way he dresses," Suzie looked up.  "Black's nice.  It makes you look thin…why do you think I wore black a lot while I was bulimic? But that's all behind me now.  Anyway, the guy's weird.  I hear he does drugs."

"Hmm…drugs.  Bad.  Ew."

"Uh-huh," she opened the door and got her stuff.  "Hey, what'cha doin' tonight?  You can come with Mille and me to the mall after school.  There's a huge sale at one of my favorite stores!"

Ai frowned.  "Oh, sorry, Suze…but I got tons of homework." She picked up her books.

"You bookworm," Suzie teased, "you're no fun."

Ai flinched.  She may have just been kidding, but it hurt.  'No fun, huh? Okay, fine.'

"Well, I'll see ya, Ai," Suzie left and Ai pulled out her invitation.  

"I guess I'll go after all," she whispered to herself.  "Besides, if my best friend doesn't think I'm any fun, I'll and make new friends.  It's just a little party…what could happen?"

**TBC**


	3. Close Call

**New Addiction 3**

**Close Call**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tamers._

As soon as Ai got home, she looked for a good party outfit. "Oh, do I have anything party-worthy? Argh!" she growled as she searched her whole closet.  "Dresses, dresses, more dresses, slacks…oh!"

"Hiya, Ai!" Impmon said, crawling out from under her bed.  She screamed in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  He saw the frustrated expression on her face.  "Whatsamattah?"

"Oh, I have nothing to wear!" she exclaimed.

"But aren't those clothes you're wearing?" he asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she muttered.  "Hmm, where did I put those jeans with the holes in them?"  She tapped her mouth and Impmon pulled open the bottom drawer.  He held up a pair of blue jeans with ripped knees.  "Yah mean these, Ai?"

"Yeah, thanks!" she took those quickly.  "Now, I just need a good top to go with it.  Something a bit…hmm…you know…" she shrugged, "partyish…"

"Yah goin' to a party?"

She nodded.

He frowned, "oh no…you're not going on a…on another date, are you?"

She laughed, "Nope.  Just a person's house.  It's not formal or anything…casual.  I need something…casual."

"I know just the thing!"  He jumped upon her dresser, opened the top drawer and tossed out a few shirts until he found a purple V-neck short-sleeved shirt.  "I like this one!"

"Thanks, Impmon!"  She said.

"You're welcome."  He grinned and closed his eyes.  He waited for a while why Ai held the clothes.

"Uh, Impmon?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat and nodded toward the door. "Privacy, please?"

He blinked, "oh!  Hahaha! Sure, I'll just go and er, torture Calumon or something."  

"Impmon!"

"It was a joke!" he stepped out of the door so she could get dressed.  

Ai quickly changed into her party duds and then took a look in the mirror.  She started walking out of her room when someone wolf whistled.  At first she thought it was Mako, but it was Impmon, standing on the counter. 

"Impmon," she blushed slightly.

"Marvelous, girlfriend!" he exclaimed.  "Hey, hold on, your look is missing something."  He looked her over and walked around her a few times.  "Ah-ha!  I know!" he took the red bandana off his neck and hopped on the table.  He waved her over and raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ai walked to her partner.  He put the bandana around her head then stepped back, putting his left pointer finger to right thumb, right pointer finger to left thumb, as if he was taking a picture.  "Looking' good toots!"

Ai smiled. It has been a while since Impmon showed her some attention. "Thank you, what next, your leather jacket?"

"You're a genius!" he snapped her fingers.  "But I'm keeping the guns, okay?"

"I'll go get my d-power," she said and he ran after her to her room. "DIGI MODIFY!  DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVIATE!"

"IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO BEELZEMON!"

Ai set her d-power down and Beelzemon took off his leather jacket, carefully so that he would not injure his wings.  He held it out for her and put it on Ai.  Beelzemon grinned. "You look great Ai…who's my partnah?"

"I am," she said quietly.

"I dinnit her yah," he said.

"I am." She Said a little louder.

"One more time."

"I AM!"

"That's more like it!"

"But Mako is too," she reminded.

"Of course.  Both of yous twos are my partnahs.  I've got two partnahs for the price of one!" he laughed. "What more can a digimon ask for?"

Ai smiled, "Well, thanks, Beelzemon.  I'm off to my party."

"Hey, take me with you!" he said.

"But Beelzemon, you'll eat all the food," she said.

"No I won't."

She folded her arms and looked at her partnah.

"Oh, phooey…you know me too well." He muttered. "Well, can I at least take you there?  Please, please, PLEAAAZE?!"

"Beelzemon…."

"OH, come on! You're going to walk there?" He asked.  "You want to show up to that party in style!"

"But I can't let anyone see you," she said.

"But you'll still be showing up in style."

Ai sighed and looked at her feet.  It has been some time since Beelzemon took her for an air ride thorough the city and here she was trying to talk him out of it.  She'd get to the party faster and she always did like being in her partner's arms as he flew her around.  She grabbed Perry's invitation and grinned.

"Okay.  Let's go…partnah!"

"Yippee! Mako doesn't know what he's missing!" Beelzemon picked up his tamer and flew out of the window, just as Mako returned home from basketball practice.

 "Ai? Impmon? Hello…oh, no!"

****

"So, Ai, what kinda party is this?" he asked.  "I'd say Halloween but it's a bit early for that, huh?"

"Um, it's, ah, kind of…" Ai searched for an explanation, "an, um, dance and games party."

"How come Mako wasn't invited?" Beelzemon asked.  "Is it for girls only?"

"No.  Mako's too busy," she explained.

"What does the invite say?"

"Let's see?" she looked at the directions, "you should turn left here…"

"Got it!" he took a bit too sharp of a left and Ai tightened her arms around Beelzemon's neck. 

"Ah! Beelzemon!"

"Sorry…"

"I think we should get you a flyer's permit," she mumbled.

Beelzemon chuckled, "yah funny, Ai."

Ai sighed. She knew exactly what kind of party she was going to.  She saw the kind of crowd Perry hung out with; they were a bunch of teen rebels always getting into trouble.  Maybe Chip was right about Perry dealing drugs.  Perry always had a tired look to him and talked like he was hung over.  However, Ai was too frustrated to even care.  If he offered her a beer, maybe she would take a swig just to see what it tasted like.  If they were smoking pot at the party, perhaps if she took one puff it wouldn't hurt her.  If they gave her any pills, maybe they'd make her headaches go away.  But of a part of her felt bad about going and she also felt bad that Beelzemon was taking her to a party that she knew her parents wouldn't approve of.  Turning the next block, music filled the air.

"Someone has the music too loud!" Beelzemon shouted.

"I guess we might be close, Beelzemon," Ai said. "It's coming from that…building…"

"The one with all the lights on?" 

"Yeah."

"I know that place.  I thought they were going to tear it down.  Looks kinda old for a party."

"Maybe," Ai mumbled, "but I bet it could be fun."

Beelzemon and Ai saw some of the partiers outside eating, drinking and talking and a few couples were making out.  The party building was what used to be a factory, now an empty warehouse used for parties.  But the party Ai was about to go to wasn't just some normal party.

It was a rave.  This smart girl was going to a rave and she knew it.  She knew it right from the moment she saw some of the partiers outside.  She even had a hunch it was a rave.

"A rave," she whispered.

"A what?" Beelzemon asked.

"Nothing, Beelzemon," she said.  "Just drop me off at that alley before someone sees you and freaks out."

"What, they think I can't come party too?" he questioned as he flew down the alley and set her down.

"Beelzemon!" she muttered.  "You'll scare everyone away.   None of those kids are tamers.  I bet none of them know what a tamer is."

Beelzemon looked at the warehouse. "I'm not sure if I should let you go to this party."

"What?"

"Something is just a bit…strange."

"Beelzemon, I'll be okay."

"I think I'll stay here until the party is over so I can take you back home."

"You don't have to, Beelzemon, it's a party."

"Or maybe for a couple of minutes, incase something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?"

"I dunno, never been to a party before.  If you feel like you want to go home, I'll just stay here."

"Beelzemon, I will be just fine," she insisted.  "Now go back home.  I bet Mako will get jealous if you stay and party with me.  You two can see that movie you like."

"How will you get home?" he asked.

"I'll…ask a friend to take me home," she replied hesitantly, looking back to the party. 'if I make any,' she added mentally.  "Go home, Beelzemon. Thank you for taking me to the party."

"Can't you bring some party food back?" he asked.

She giggled, "okay, but I don't think they've got any doggie bags handy.  Bye." She pulled down on his arm, making him bend down so she give him a kiss on the cheek.  After being her tamer again, he's gotten used to it.  

"Well, maybe I should let you have my blaster just in case someone--" he began.

"Beelzemon!" she cried with a chuckle, "this is just food and fun, not laser tag."

"Well, all right, Ai," he took off from the ground but stayed in midair for a while, "have fun at your party and be careful, okay?  Catch ya later."

"Bye-bye," she waved at her digimon as he flew off.  'I wish some guys were as caring as Beelzemon,' she thought as she turned and walked to the party.  The music got louder the closer she got to the warehouse.  She could feel the vibrations under her feet and the base drum took place of her heart.  

'I can do this,' she thought.  'It's just a party.'

She came up to the porch where a guy was drinking out of a plastic cup. She didn't see any beer cans in anyone's hand.  Maybe the beverage everyone was drinking was soda.  

"Excuse me, am I at the right place?" she asked as she held out her invite.  "Perry Tusuko invited me."

He looked at the invite and nodded, "You're at the right place, babe.  If you're looking for Perry, he's inside."

"Thanks," she said, shocked that he called her 'babe' and she walked past him and inside the warehouse.  It was hot, steamy and even louder inside that it was outside.  People were jumping in a huge moshpit and some couples were freak dancing in some corners.  The smart side of Ai told her to get out of there.  She wished that Beelzemon had stayed in the alley and she would run to him immediately, telling him that the party just wasn't the kind of party she needed.  Beelzemon would take her into his majestic wings, hold his tamer for a while and then he'd ask if there was anyone who spilt something or made her mad then he'd teach them a lesson or two.  Ai looked back.

'Beelzemon,' she thought and looked forward.

Another side of her, a rebel underneath all her sense of smartness, was about to rise.  It pushed her to keep going.  She was here now, Beelzemon left and she might as well have some fun.  If beer was offered to her, the worse she could say was no, but it was also the best thing.  'I just wont' drink or smoke anything,' she thought.  'They'll smell it on me when I got back home anyway.' 

As she got closer in, she saw Perry sitting on a sofa, eating some chocolate cake.  She smiled and walked to him. "Hi, Perry."

"Huh?" he looked up at her, glassy-eyed.  He looked at her for a moment or two, thinking of who she was.  Then he smiled when he recognized her. "Oh, hey, Ai.  I knew you'd be here.  Sit down.  Want some cake?"

"S-sure," she replied and she sat down near the end of the sofa.  Perry handed her a piece on a paper saucer and he sat next to her with his arm rested on the top of the sofa. She could feel him touching her.  She shivered.  He was getting awfully cozy with her all of a sudden.

"It s really good cake."

"Did you get it from Matsuko's bakery?" she questioned.  

"Nope," he said, "I made this myself."

"You did?" she asked, tweezing off a chunk with her index finger and thumb.

"Yeah. I like to make things with chocolate.  Chocolate makes everything better. This will take all your problems away."  He winked at her as she finished eating her cake.  It tasted just scrumptious at there was a hint of flavor she could not decipher.  But he was right.  It started to take her problems away.  Her lips and fingers covered with the remains of the cake, frosting and crumbs, she felt quite giddy.  She started to lick her fingers and lips. "Perry, can you get me something to drink?"

"Oh, of course, where are my manners?"  He stood up and went to her a drink.

"Thanks."  She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them.  Whatever was in that cake, it was changing everything about herself.

"Here ya go, Ai." Perry handed her a cup.

"Wait, I don't drink…"

"But you just asked for a drink."

"Of course!" she giggled, "but not beer.  I'd like some soda."

"It is soda," he told her.  "It's hard to get beer anyway.  You'd think I'd try to make you drink beer?" he smiled.  "Come on, Ai, we're underage."  

She took the cup, "just soda, all right."  She took the cup and started gulping it.  It was soda, but what she didn't know, that there was something else in her drink.  Some of the came from the corners of her mouth, down her chin.  "Oh, I need a bib…what a mess!"

"Here," he handed her a napkin and she rubbed her mouth and neck off.  She placed down the napkin and spotting what she thought was candy, ran over try them.  "Mmm….yummy…."

Perry chuckled, "Like those, huh?"

"Mmm…oh yeah…" she said.  

"You're a little bouncing grasshopper, aren't you?" he asked, teasingly.  

"I guess so," she said, "boy, I feel so good!  I feel like I can run miles.  I've never felt like this, I mean, oooh, wow!" she started talking way fast and he took her hand.

"How about a dance?"

"A dance? Sure! All right!" 

The couple started dancing and Ai was not in her right mind at the moment.  She was high, like the rest of the people there.  She decided not to drink any beer or smoke pot or anything that would alter her consciousness.  But from underneath her nose, she had been slipped some drugs from the cake, the soda and the candy.  The girl had drugs in her system, and she didn't even know.  Ai was definitely high, but not on friendship, on controlled substances.

****

Chip was laying on his bed, tossing his soccer ball up in the air.  He had been there since he'd come home from school, debating if he'd done the right thing talking to Ai. Was it worth his time?  Ai hated his guts, she and about the rest of the school.  Did he make a difference telling her that Perry did drugs? Was she planning on going to the party? Was she there now?

Chip groaned and catching the ball, sat up.  He wasn't doing anything just sitting here.  He had to make sure Ai wasn't at the party.  He couldn't' let her get high and hurt herself.   He knew Perry all too well. He'd wait until she was drugged up and high and they'd play some of their 'drug games'. Remembering, he frowned. He'd seen them before when he was a party of Perry's.  Perry tried to get Chip to play them.  He showed him what he got and said he was free to use any of it.  But Chip knew what that was.  Chip might not be the smartest guy in school but he knew the difference between drugs in candy and soda and beer.  When Chip refused, Perry said he was sorry and he wouldn't' do it again. But Chip knew he was lying. He'd find another way to slip drugs in to people, by food.  All he had to do was replace flour with cocaine and he has a cocaine cake.  A bit of speed in soda, that would give someone quite a sugar high.  The kinda games they played when they were all high was nuts.  The stoners would stand in a circle and someone in the middle. The person in the middle would stand straight and stiff as a board while the others pushed the individual around.  Sometimes they were so high they thought they could do magic and levitate or do other crazy things.  

"I gotta make sure she didn't go to that party," Chip muttered, "or I'll never forgive myself."  He stood up and went to the phone.  Searching for Ai's last name {AN: Does it ever say what Mako and Ai's last name is?} in the phone book, he hoped that she was at home doing homework, watching TV, in the shower, whatever, just as long she was safe at home and not at that party.  'Please Ai, don't be at that party.'  He found her number and quickly dialed it.  In two rings, Mako answered it.

"Hello?"

Chip could hear the TV and some guy with a funny voice saying: "Mako, tell them to call back! We're at the best part!"

"Hi, is uh, Ai there?"

"No she's out right now."

"Do you know where she is?"  Chip's voice grew soft.  
"She's at a party. Can I take a message?"

Chip was quiet for a while.

"Hello? Who's this? Anyone there?"

Chip remembered someone was on the other line. "OH, uh, that's okay. No message. I'll just call back later."  He hung up, his eyes wide.  "NO…she didn't…she went to the party."

Now Chip wondered what he should do now.  It didn't take long for him to figure out a solution.  He was the only one who knew where she was and what she might be doing.  He had to stop her before she got hurt.  Sighing in frustration, he ran out of the apartment, grabbed his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to the warehouse.  He knew exactly where to go, because that was where Perry always had his parties. Aside from being a soccer player, Chip also loved to ride bikes.  He had little bars inside the spokes of the wheels where he could do neat stunts and whatnot.  He knew shortcuts throughout the city.  He should be there in no time.

****

"Hey guys, wanna have a party?" Perry questioned.

A guy ran frantically inside.  "Perry! Perry! Someone just called the cops!  We've got to get the hell out of here!"

"Cops?" Ai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, pack up what you can and let's move!" Perry exclaimed.  

Ai stood motionless as everyone hurried out of the warehouse, leaving her behind.  Blinking, she realized she should do as everyone else was doing and get out also.  She could hear the sirens and she wished that Beelzemon was still here.  

"I'm going to get in trouble," she thought running down the street.  "They're going to catch me if--"

"Hey, Ai!"  Someone cried.  She thought it was Beelzemon at first, until she saw Chip riding his bike towards her.  "Hop on!"

"Chip, what the…how did you?"  
He stopped his bike.  "We'll talk later.  You can't get caught!  Get on."

"How?  This is a bicycle, not a…not a motorcycle!"

"Just stand on the stubs," he insisted and lean against me.

"But I…"

"Darn it, Ai, there's no time!" he shouted, exasperated.  "I know you hate my guts, but you've got to trust me!"

She groaned and did what he said.  He rode away quickly, but not too quickly that she would lose her balance and fall off.  If she had anything, he didn't know how much and he wasn't sure how stable she was.  Maybe he should've taken a taxi or a bus or some means of faster transportation.  But unlike other taxi drivers out there, he could hide in places and he knew every shortcut there was.  No one from the party would lose the cops, but Chip certainly would.  A few blocks down from the party and away from the sirens of police cars, Chip started to slow down.

"How did you know where I was?" Ai demanded.

"I know where Perry has his parties," he said.

"I mean…how did you know I went?"

"I called you," he replied.  "Oh and by the way, _you're welcome!"_

He stopped suddenly and she fell down.  Chip got off his bike and turned to her.  "You dork!" she snarled.

"You're stoned, aren't you?" he asked.  "You had something."

"Mind your own business! I didn't have anything!  I didn't see any drugs at that party. You're so full of crap, Chip!  I was having the time of my life until some stupid person decided to ruin our fun and call the cops!  Geez, the music couldn't have been that loud!"

"It wasn't just the noise," Chip said.  "It was the environment."

"What?"

"I told you, drugs."

"I didn't see anyone using drugs.  No beer, no pills, no pot or anything. Just food and fun and dancing."

"Food?" he chuckled.  "Did you have anything?"

"Yes! I had some cake.  And let me tell you, it was the best cake I ever…" she felt suddenly sick to her stomach, turned around and threw up in the street.

Chip groaned and turned away.  "You did have drugs, Ai."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded after she finished retching. 

"Perry puts them in the food.  Cocaine chocolate cake, chocolate covered pills and soda with a touch of speed.   He slipped it in there."

"What? You mean…I was having drugs, and didn't even know it?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Perry," Chip said.  "I was at one of his parties once and I caught him doing it.  Some people wouldn't take the drugs so he hides them in food until they are addicted and if they really want some, with some cash, he'd sell it to them.  I told you, Ai.  He does drugs."

"Oh, you're lying!  He probably just put too much sugar in it or something."

"Come on, there's something I want you to see."    He got on his bike and she got on behind him.  She was shocked when he took her to the cemetery.

"Oh, are we going to dig up dead bodies now?" she demanded.

"No," he grabbed her hand and pulled her throughout the cemetery.  He stopped at a tombstone and pointed.  

"SPENCER HONDA," Ai read.  "Who's he?"

"My uncle."

"How'd he die?"

"Drug overdose."

Ai flinched.  "Drug overdose?"  
"Yeah," he put his hands in his pockets, "He took every drug offered to him.  He didn't care. He started doing drugs as a twelve year kid and the year he turned twenty one, he took just too much drugs at once and it killed him." Chip turned around as Ai stared at the tombstone.  That was Chip's uncle in there.

"I only met him once," Chip said.  "And I hardly remember it.  I know about this stuff, what drugs can do to you, the difference between candy and drugs.  You still think I'm lying? Do you?" he turned slightly.  
By the quaver in his voice and the tears in his eyes, she knew he couldn't be lying.  But would it be enough to make her stop drugs, not that she has started?

**TBC**


	4. Locked Inside

**New Addiction 4**

**Locked Inside**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers.

Ai couldn't sleep for most of the night.  She kept remembering what Chip told her, losing his uncle to drugs. Why did he tell her that?  What ever he planned to do, it didn't work. Maybe what happened to her uncle was horrible, but it wouldn't happen to her.  She could keep taking drugs, going to Perry's parties if she wanted to.  If Perry really _had _put drugs in all the refreshments, he wasn't doing it out of anger or anything negative like that.  Maybe Perry had a bad past too and the drugs were a way to escape.  Ai could barely remember what she was like after eating that cake, but she felt so carefree, like nothing could bother her. Ai never felt like that before. If drugs were so bad, why did they make her feel so good?

Ai sighed, hugging her pillow.  Chip put his nose where it didn't belong.  But then again, if he didn't come when he did, the cops would probably have her in custody right now.  It really didn't matter anyway.  She'll just remember to run faster the next time the cops were going to ruin a party.

She fell asleep again an hour before the sun came up.  Seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, Impmon jumped on her bed.

"Good mornin' Ai!"

Ai groaned, "Go away, Impmon."

"Come on now, it's a beautiful day!  There's no school.  Let's go to the park."

"Impmon," she turned on her side, "I'm trying to sleep."

"But your favorite morning shows are on. You're missing them!"

She picked up her pillow and put it on her head.  

"Okay, I'll watch them by my self then, party pooper!" Impmon off her bed and left.  Ai continued to sleep in as she was missing the morning.  She didn't get out of bed until 10:30 and took a shower.  After she got out of the bathroom, she saw Mako and Impmon watching TV and talking about going to the park with Suzie and Lopmon.  Ai groaned as she walked back to her room to get dressed.  Her stomach growled.  

"I guess I should eat something," she whispered to herself and went to the kitchen to make her a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Ai how was your party?" Impmon asked eagerly.

"Huh?  Oh," she swallowed, "it was fun."

"You must've had a lot of fun," Mako said, turning around, "You didn't come home till midnight. Whose party was it?"

Ai got defensive, "none of your business, Mako."

"It was just a question," Mako muttered.  "What'd you guys do?"

Ai finished her bowl of cereal.   "Mako, it was just a party, okay?  Geez!" She put her bowl away and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"What's with her?" Impmon asked.

"Dunno," Mako shrugged.  "I guess it's nothing.  Ai probably embarrassed her self at the party.  Do you remember where it was, Impmon?"

"Yeah, some building," he shrugged.

Ai decided to go outside to get away from Mako and Impmon. She couldn't take any more of her nosy brother's questions.  If he found out that she went a party that had drugs, he'd tell his parents and Ai would be grounded for the rest of her life.  Maybe she shouldn't have let Impmon take her to the party. Impmon would tell Mako where she went for the party.  After putting her hair in a loose ponytail, she went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going, Ai?" Impmon asked.  "Don't you want to watch this with us?"

"No thanks," she said.  "I'm going out for a bit."

"Where?" Mako questioned.

"I dunno, stop asking me so many questions!" she hissed and slammed the door behind her.

"Have you noticed Ai's been acting different lately?" Mako said to Impmon.

"She'll be okay, Mako," Impmon said.  "I guess it's just a girl thing."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "when did you get to be so smart about girls?"

"I well," Impmon blushed, "oh, it's none of your business!"

****

Ai left the apartment.  Why was Mako being so darn nosey? What she did was not anyone else's business. She wasn't sure where to go.  She couldn't talk to Suzie anymore. She began to feel so tense and insecure.  Ai stopped and leaned against a wall.  She had a hunger for something. A deep hankering that consumed her but she wasn't sure what it was.  What could satisfy her craving?  She had this feeling before, back yesterday at the party.  She wanted to feel like she was part of something.  The others at the party, total strangers, they welcomed her.  Perry seemed to be so happy when she came. They were kind of like Goth hippies in a way.  Perry was right about the cake.  He had told her that it would take all her problems away and when she took that first bite, it worked.  All the negative feelings left her in an instant.  She felt so carefree and wanted that feeling again.  Maybe Chip was right about Perry putting drugs in there, but if it were the drugs that made her feel so good, then what was the problem?  Chip too, she thought, should mind his own business.  

If the drugs Perry hid in the cake was what made her feel better, then she wanted them.  She wanted it so badly she felt like she might lose it.  Her body probably wasn't already addicted and there was still time to quit, but Ai was too stubborn to care.  There was nothing else she knew that could satisfy her needs.  

"I have to find Perry," Ai muttered to herself.  She pushed herself off the wall and continued walking until she came to a phone booth. She searched for his last name, put a coin in and dialed his number.  After about six rings, Perry answered it.

"Hello?" he sounded so wasted, but Ai found it kind of sexy.

"Perry?  Hi, this is Ai."

"Oh, hi. Did you have fun at the party?  Sorry the cops had to ruin.  I don't think I can have my parties there anymore."

"I had a lot of fun," she answered.  "And I'm sure you can find another place."

"Yeah, my folks own a beach house.  It's nicer there too. So what's up?"

"Perry, did you put drugs in the cake?"

"What?  No. Of course not."

"But what did you put in there, really?" she asked.  "Perry, I have to know.  I am really upset and I want some more.  I don't care if you put drugs in there.  I want some."

He paused, "you do?"

"Yes, Perry.  You're like my only friend right now.  No one else understands me!"  
"Calm down, Ai." He said.  "Okay, I level with you. I did put some cocaine in the cake but not much."

"Do you have any left?" she asked.  "Any thing else?"

"Sure.  Why don't you come on over? My parents are out right now. You can tell me all about it then."

"Okay," she looked at the phonebook, "the address is here in the phonebook.  I'll try to get there ASAP."

"No, let me give you directions.  My place is kinda hard to find.  We can't even get a pizza delivered here half the time."  
Ai smiled, though Perry couldn't see it.  Maybe the guy did drugs, dressed like a Goth, but he was so sweet.  Why didn't she get to know him any sooner?

"Thanks, Perry.  You're a lifesaver."

"Anytime, babe."

She scribbled the directions down quickly and headed off to find Perry's house.  With the directions she found it within ten minutes.  Perry's house was quite spacious. She wondered why he had said he couldn't have the party here.  He said it was too small but it looked big enough for a party.  Maybe he just liked to use old buildings for parties.

She shrugged and rang the doorbell.  She waited a second or two and Perry welcomed her in.  

"Thank you Perry," she said as she walked on.  "I didn't know where else to go."

Perry smiled, "I'm always free, babe."  He put his arm around her and walked her in.

"Nice place you've got here."  She commented. "How come you didn't have the party here?"

"Oh I have small parties here some times," he said. "But it is nice to get out once in a while, know what I mean."

"Yeah, totally."  
"Here, have a seat."  They sat down on the couch.  He opened a box that was on a coffee table and took out a shiny green and orange pipe.  

"Wow, that's pretty," Ai whispered.

"Never really thought about it," Perry said, nodding his head, "but I guess it is, huh?"  He put some marijuana in the pipe and offered it to her.  He lit it with the lighter.  "Go ahead."

Ai wasn't sure exactly what to do.  She paused a little bit and slowly brought it to her lips.  She took a puff off the pipe and coughed.  She suddenly felt very stupid and any minute, Perry would tell her to get lost.  

"I'm sorry," she wheezed.  "I--"

"Don't worry.  It takes a little while to get used to it." Perry insisted. "You're not the first person to cough on a pot pipe and you certainly won't be the last.  Here, let's try something else."

"All right."

He grounded up some cocaine and picked up a tube.  He went first to demonstrate how to snort it and then it was her turn.  For the next hour, they sat side-by-side each other going from one controlled substance to another.

****

Mako met up with Suzie and their digimon partners in the park for a picnic a little after noon.  Suzie brought most of the food but Mako brought the entertainment; a Frisbee, bubbles, a kite and other park toys.  Even as preteens, the couple acted like children.

"Mako, you have mayo on your lip again."  Suzie said, handing him a napkin.  

"You're such a messy eater, Mako," Impmon groaned.

"Look who's talking," Mako muttered to Impmon, who had rice ball crumbs and barbeque all over his face.

Impmon blushed and wiped his face with his bandana, looking over at Lopmon shyly.  She was nibbling on some peanut butter crackers.

After they ate and talked small talk, they flew a kite and played Frisbee with their digimon. Impmon was somewhat nervous around the three, especially Lopmon.  

'Oh, I hope she doesn't think I'm a loser!' he thought to himself.  He couldn't play and keep at it and the Frisbee hit him in the head a few times.  

"Impmon, are you all right?" Lopmon asked, running to him.

"I think so," he mumbled.  "I don't wanna play anymore…unless, if you want to then…"

"I'm actually feeling kind of tired," she admitted.  "Let's go have a nap underneath that tree."

"Oh, sure. Sounds good to me, toots!"

"Toots?"

"I uh, mean, Lopmon."  The two digimon walked to the tree and fell asleep next to each other.

"You know, Mako," Suzie said, watching Lopmon and Impmon, "I think our digimon like each other."

"Really?" Mako asked.

"Well, look at them!" she giggled and nodded to them.  

"Maybe," he said and chuckled.  "That would explain why Impmon acts so different when we're together."

Suzie lay down on the empty picnic blanket and took a soda from the cooler. "Hey, did you see the news last night?"

"No.  I was watching movies with Impmon."  He lay down on his back next to her while she sipped on her soda. "And you know I hate watching the news."

"Well, I don't like watching either."  Suzie admitted.  "It's so boring.  But my parents were watching it and I left my room to ask Henry to check my homework.  But Henry was watching the news too."

"What was so big?  Did they find life on Mars?"

"No, silly," she rolled her eyes.  "A party was busted last night.  The music was too loud or something and someone called the cops. Everyone from the party was gone when the cops there but they found drugs in the place."

"Drugs?  Geez. People are weird."

"I know."  Suzie whispered, "What is this world coming too?"

Unknown to Suzie and Mako Ai was at that party.

****

Drugged up and wasted, Ai was now starting to relax. She had just told Perry everything, how her best friend didn't pay any attention to her, how her boyfriend broke up with her and her brother being so nosey.  At least she had Perry.  Her senses were weakened and she couldn't feel anything.  She loved that feeling, being numb all over.  It was weird but cool.

"Perry, where did you get all this stuff?" she asked.

"I got a lot of friends," he said with a wink. "Like it, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then I think you might like this too."  He leaned forward and kissed her.  Ai froze in surprise but then submitted, joining in the kiss.  Overly relax, unable to sit straight, she laid on her back and he continued to kiss her, heavily.  His lips traveled to her neck and his hands to her chest.  Perry wanted her. Ai couldn't imagine how could this must've felt. To be desired, wanted.  Has Masahiko ever felt this way about her, before they broke up?

Ai blinked and she knew what was happening and what about was going to happen. She had to stop it.  Not now. It was too soon. She wasn't ready.  Not here.  

"Perry.  No.  Perry, stop. Wait a minute.  Stop!"  She pushed him up. "Please, not now.  I'm…sorry. I'm just not ready.  Okay?"

"Huh? Oh…sure.  That's cool."

She sighed.  Most of the times, it wouldn't have been so easy.

"Sorry about that, Ai," Perry said.  "I don't know now what came over me.  You're just so…fine."

"Really?"

He nodded and pushed back her hair. "Yeah."

She smiled.  "Thanks."

"Say, you wanna play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah. We didn't get to play any games before the cops came last night." Perry said.  "We can play them now if you want too.  They're really fun."

"Don't you do that sort of thing with a group of people?"

"Sure, but it doesn't have to be a big group. You can even play some of them by yourself."

Ai grinned. "I love games."

"Cool."  He took her hand and led her upstairs.  "Then you'll love this one."

**TBC**


	5. Deadly Games

**New Addiction 5**

**Deadly Games**

_Disclaimer: I do not own tamers_

The games Ai played with Perry were nothing like a game of monopoly or cards.  It was like the kind of games Chip told her about.  Levitating people in the air, playing with his ouiji board, and the kind of games that only no ordinary person would play.  She continued to play with Perry until seven and she lost track of time.  

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's seven o'clock!" she said.  "I totally lost track of time.  Sorry Perry, I need to get going."

"No problem."

"I had a lot of fun.  Thank you."

"Anytime."

She smiled, placed her palms on the sides of his face and kissed him on the lips.  He kissed her back feverishly until they were both out of breath.

"I'll see ya," he said.

"Yeah." She pecked his lips and went downstairs to show herself out.  She was dizzy, but not just from the drugs.  She was convinced she was falling for Perry. Turning the corner, she collided with someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Ai shouted.

"You should be more careful," muttered the other person.  She had red hair, sunglasses and headphones. She recognized her.  "Ai?" she took off her sunglasses.  But Ai was too stoned to recognize that it was Rika.

"What?"

"Ai, where have you been?" Rika asked. "Your mom called everyone asking where you were."

"I was just with a friend," she muttered, pushing past Rika. "Mind your own business."

"Well excuse me for caring!" Rika shouted, putting back on her sunglasses.  "Geez…"  Convinced there wasn't anything wrong, Rika continued walking. Her grandmother asked her to get some things from the store.

****

When Ai got back, she had an earful.  "Where've you been, young lady?" her mother demanded.

"I was with a friend," she replied.  "That's all.  I lost track of time."

"Who?" Mako asked.  

"Suzie," she lied.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "We had a picnic together in the park, and you knew that."

"I saw her on the way here," she lied again. "And we were just talking."

"And where did you go last night?" Her father asked.

"Didn't Mako tell you?" Ai asked.  "I went to a party!"

"What kind of party?" 

"Just a party, you know," Ai said, flustered.  "A study party, games, food, fun…"

"Drugs?" Her mother questioned.

"What?"

"Were there drugs?"

"I dunno!" Ai shouted. "Quit asking me so many questions. I just went to a party last night with a few people from school and today I was at a classmate's house.  All we did was study!  Get off my back."

Ai stormed to her room and slammed the door. Already they were suspected she was taking drugs. Ai had to be more careful.  A little sneakier.

***

Days past and Ai was addicted to pot and cocaine.  She went to Perry often and he asked her to help pay for the drugs. Ai had no job, no money and she wouldn't get any drugs if she didn't help pay.  Maybe Perry would break up with her if she didn't help pay. She had no choice but to snitch money from her parents.  Ai hoped no one knew the truth about her, but one person did and soon that person was going to let her secret out.

Chip Honda.  He saw Perry and Ai together in the street and he immediately knew what was going on between them.  He couldn't let the stupid things he done in the past stop him from doing what was right this time.  He knew that Ai wouldn't listen to reason, but he knew that someone else might.  As Suzie walked to her locker, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Wha?"

The person turned her around.  "Suzie, I've got to talk to you."

"Chip, what do you want?" she demanded.

"I know you hate me for what happened to you last year," he told her, "but I'm sorry for that.  Listen, your best friend is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's doing drugs, Suzie."

Suzie laughed, "Ai? Drugs?  You're joking. She's too smart for that."

"Of course she is," Chip said, "but she's confused.  She's getting them from Perry Tusuko."

"You're lying," Suzie hissed.  "I won't hear anymore of this. You're just blowing smoke about my best friend."

"Fine, you think I'm wrong, let's search her locker."

"We share a locker," Suzie said, "And I've never seen anything!"

"That's because she hides it from you," he said, "would she leave it so you could find it?"

"Okay then, I'll open my locker," Suzie said, "and I'll prove to you that you're wrong!"

Suzie led him to her locker, turned the knob and opened the locker door.  The top part of the locker was for Suzie's things and on the bottom was Ai's things.  She searched the bottom compartment but didn't' find a single pot joint.  

"See, I told you!" Suzie muttered.

Chip took the magnetic mirror of the locker door.  Taped to it was a bag of marijuana.  "You didn't look hard enough."

Suzie gasped, "No…no.  You put that there!"

"Would I try to make your friend look bad, Suzie?" Chip asked.  "I really am a nice guy."

"Millie never told me that."

"I am now," he said, "I know I was a jerk then but I've learned my lesson."

"That's probably not even drugs," Suzie said, "It's gotta be something else."

"Its pot, Suzie," Chip muttered.  "It's not Kool-aid or sugar or anything harmless…it's marijuana."

"And how do you know?" she asked. "You've done drugs before?"

"I found marijuana in Perry's gym locker," Chip told her.  "And I kicked him off the soccer team for it. I knew you wouldn't believe me." He shoved the bag of pot in her hand, for her to deal with herself and he left her alone.

Suzie still could not believe it.  Her best friend was hiding pot in _their_ locker.  She could get in trouble for this too if someone thought this was hers.  'Ai, what have you done?' she thought, slamming the locker door and shoving the pot in her pocket.  She saw Ai coming and ran off to hide.

Unable to wait another minute to put drugs into her system, Ai hurried to the locker and turned he dial. Her mind was already fried enough and she could barely remember the combination. She had to try 5 times until she was able to open the door. She opened the door and took off the magnetic mirror, finding that the pot was gone. She panicked and searched the bottom compartment, thinking it must've fallen.  Searching, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  Ai turned, startled, to se her best friend with a frown on her face.

"Looking for this?" Suzie asked, holing the marijuana.

"Suzie--" she gasped.  "Listen, I can explain…"

"Come on," Suzie said and jerked her friend up by the arm.  She slammed the door and dragged her to the bathroom so they could talk.  "Why, Ai? What's wrong with you?"

"How'd you find out?" 

"Nevermind how I found out!" Suzie shouted.  "You're too smart to take drugs.  You got this from Perry Tusuko, haven't you?  How long, Ai?"

"About a week," she replied.  

"You could already be addicted, Ai!  We're going to the principal about this."

"No, don't!" Ai grabbed her. "Please don't, Suzie."

"Ai, you're taking drugs! It's illegal!"

"You think you're so righteous?" Ai barked. "You had an addiction too."

"You're right. I did. I had trouble with food.  I became bulimic but I'm not the one who's a pot head!"

"You…" Ai lunged toward her and they began to fight. But Suzie was a green belt. She grabbed her arms, twisted her around so she couldn't move.  Suzie pulled her to the mirror. 

"Look at yourself, Ai!"

Ai looked in the mirror.  "So?"

"My best friend, taking drugs," she said.  "I never would've thought of it.  Ai, what's the matter with you? I thought we were best friends!"

"Funny, I thought we were too," Ai said.

"What?"

Ai tried to get out of her grasp but failed.  "You're the reason why I did it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!" she snarled.  "You think you're better than everyone else.  Just a year ago you were bulimic and now look at you…you're dating my brother, you've got good grades, a green belt…you got it all and I've got nothing!  You even have a neew  best friend!"

"That's not true, Ai!"

"Isn't it?  You and Millie---you're great pals now, aren't you? What about me? I thought I was your best friend."

"You are."

"Save it!  You took everything away from me…How could you?"

"Ai, listen to me.  I took nothing away from you."

"Liar…you took away the best friend I grew up with. You took my brother away and even my digimon partner.  I lost Masahiko…"

"I didn't tell him to break up with you."

"It doesn't matter!" Ai shouted.  "My life was falling apart and Perry was the one person I could turn to."

"Perry and the drugs?"

"So what if he takes drugs?  At least he shares them with me. And he's really sweet."

"You have any idea how much drugs cost?  Where'd he get the money for that?"

"I helped him," she answered.

"How?"

"I…got money."

"You stole it from your parents, didn't you?"

"Okay, so what if I did?  Perry needed the money."

"Ai, this has to stop!" Suzie cried.  "Let's go to the principal."

"No!" Ai screamed.  "Don't tell anyone. My parents will ground me for life.  I'll just quit, okay?  I'll stop.  I'll do it now. See?" she held out her hand. "Give me bag and I flush it."

She hesitated and gave it to her, following her to a toilet.

"See? It's all gone," she said, "pot going down the potty! It's out of sight out of mind." She flushed and threw the bag away.  "No need to worry. I'm going to quit.  I promise.  Just don't tell anyone."

"Ai, it's hard for someone to quit once they've been addicted," Suzie said. "I'm still recuperating from bulimia. Sometimes I get the urge to binge.  You can't do it by yourself."

"Yes I can.  You said so yourself.  I'm smart!"

Suzie couldn't believe how her best friend was talking. She sounded like a crazy person.

"Don't' tell anyone about this. Not Kazu, not Mako, not anyone! Got it? I'm serious, Suzie, you tell anyone about this, then we are no longer friends."

"Ai…"

"There's no point, because today, I quit."

Suzie so wanted to believe her.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, Suzie. Please, promise me!"

Suzie opened her mouth. "I promise."

"Thank you, Suzie." Ai hugged her.  "You're the best."

***

After that strange day at school, Suzie went Rollerblading to the park to clear her mind.  Would Ai really stop?  Or was she just saying that to save her tail?  Suzie wished she spent more time with Ai.  Then she never would've gotten so low.  Suzie didn't see the crack in the sidewalk and her wheel got stuck.  She fell down on the cement and tried to push herself up.

"Fancy seeing you again, Suzie," said a familiar voice as someone helped her up.

"Huh?" Suzie asked when she was brought to her feet. She smiled, seeing Abby's smiling face. "Abby!"

"Don't you remember how to blade?" Abby teased.

Suzie frowned.  Abby's joking and kindness brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry!" Abby said. "It was just a joke!  Did you hurt yourself on the way down?"

"No…no, it's not that, Abby." Suzie muttered.

"What's the matter?"

Suzie's lip quivered.  Abby took her to a bench to sit down and talk it out.  

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"I've got a problem," Suzie said though her tears.

"I'm a good listener," Abby said.

"But I don't know if I should tell you," Suzie said.  "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Oh, I see." Abby nodded.

Suzie swallowed and finally came through.  "It's about my best friend.  She's in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"She's…doing drugs."

Abby gasped. "And I'm the only one you told? Shouldn't you have gone to her parents?"

"Yes, but she told me not to tell anyone," Suzie clasped her hands together between her knees. "If I broke my promise she'll never talk to me again. She said we'd no longer be friends."

"That's harsh, but you don't believe that's true, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe.  I would've got straight to the principal but she said she'd quit.  I saw her throw the pot away so maybe she'll come clean if I don't tell anyone."

"You think she will?"

"I dunno."

"You know, once she's addicted," Abby began, "it'll be tough for her to stop."

"I know…I know…" Suzie sniffed, "if only I knew what to do.  It's my fault anyway."

"Your fault?"

"Yeah, she never would've started this if I only spent more time with her.  I went through bulimia rehab with a new friend of mine.  She used to be mean to me and now…Ai thinks she's my new best friend."

"Ah."

"And her boyfriend recently broke up with her. She was going through a hard time."

"Still no reason to turn to drugs."

"I know, but maybe she will stop."

"You sure you want to take that chance? Maybe she will stop but you don't know for sure," Abby explained.  "She'll be mad at you for telling someone, but it sure beats the alternative, don't' you think?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Abby said, standing up, "But I will tell you what I'd do if I was in your shoes. I'd tell someone right away and make sure she gets some help."

Suzie nodded.

"I've got to go," Abby said. "And remember what I said. Take care, Suzie."

"Bye Abby," Suzie said, watching her leave. She sighed.  Abby was right. But Suzie didn't know if she would still be able to tell someone.  She wasn't like Abby. Abby would've taken care of it immediately, but Suzie was afraid.  Suzie decided to wait. Maybe Ai would keep her promise and quit so she wouldn't have to do the impossible.

**TBC**


	6. Not What it Seems

**New Addiction 6**

**Not what it Seems**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tamers_

After Ai told Suzie she would quit, she decided to do it.  She knew Suzie too well that she'd tell someone her secret.  She'll just stop.  She wouldn't take them anymore, no matter how bad she wanted them.  After a day of not being under the influence of any substance, her body longed for the drugs.

Ai became nervous and antsy.  All she could think about was cocaine.  Quitting was harder than she thought.  She couldn't believe she was addicted. But then she got a phone call from Perry, asking her to come to a party.

"It'll be a blast, babe," he said.

"Thanks, Perry," she sighed, "but I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I need to quit."  She whispered to the phone.  "Suzie knows I've been doing drugs. I told her I'd quit if she won't tell anyone."

"I see," he said, "so you're too good for me now, is that it?"

"Perry, I'm sorry," she said. "I want to go, really."

"Then come."

"I can't…"

"You should come one last time," he insisted, "Come on, babe."

She bit her lip. She so badly wanted to go.  

"You'll have so much fun," he coaxed, "you have fun at the parties, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You like being with me, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Don't bail on me, baby," he told her.  "It won't be the same without you there.  Come on, please?  This will be the party of all parties. It'll be at my parent's beach house.  We can…lie on the beach underneath the stars. What do you say?  Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, romantic." She took in a deep breath. The more he talked about the party, the less resistant she became.  Perry could be so charming, so convincing.  Just him mentioning the party made her want to go there now.  She was between a rock and a hard place.  She wanted drugs and time with Perry.  

"What do you say?  Don't let me down."

She bit her lip.  She knew she had to quit but maybe she should go to one last party first.  She could just see her with Perry now. Lying next to each other on the beach, the stars shining over their heads.  She sighed.

"It's today?" she asked.

"Yup.  It starts in an hour."

"I'll be there."

He chuckled. "That's my girl.  Come as quickly as you can."

"Okay." Ai hung up and sighed.  Maybe she shouldn't have done that but she wanted to be with Perry so badly. She changed out of her clothes and put on her swimsuit and cutoffs.  After pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she grabbed some cash for a bus ride and left the apartment as she put on her sunglasses.

She took the first bus that was going to the beach and sat in the first seat, eager to get off and to the party.  She took a window seat and stared out of it as she tapped on the window, impatiently waiting for the bus to get there.  She checked her watch every five seconds.  Finally, about an hour later, she arrived to the beach.  

Ai didn't have to worry which beach house was Perry's, because he was already there waiting for her.

"I knew you'd come," he said with a big grin on his face.

"You know I couldn't stay away," Ai smiled as he pulled her close to him. 

"That's right," he said and kissed her, ignoring the gawking faces passing the couple.  Ai was a little surprised by the way he greeted her. It's not like they've been apart from each other for years.

He pushed her against him, nearly smothering her.  She held her arms around his neck, longing for affection.

Both left breathless, he pulled away and smiled. "Let's go, you don't want to miss this party." He put his arm around her and walked towards the party.  There were already a few guests there getting high.  

"Hi Ai," a girl moaned, eating a piece of Perry's famous cocaine chocolate cake.  It made Ai's mouth watered.

"Mmm," she moaned and sat down next to her.  "Any left?"

"Of course.  There's a bunch on that table over there."  She pointed on the refreshment table as she licked her fingers.  "Knock yourself out."

Ai did just that. She devoured at least three cakes.  Perry introduced a new drug to the group: LSD.  He let Ai try it first.

"Here babe," he said, "this will let all your troubles go away."

"Really?" she asked, high.

"Oh yeah.  It'll make everything all right.  You'll feel just awesome."

She popped the pill in her mouth and almost instantly, she started to feel the effects of the hallucinogen.

****

Hours passed and Ai's family didn't know where she was.  Mako called Suzie but she hadn't seen her.

"I haven't heard from Ai at all today," Suzie said.  "Maybe she's at Katou's family restaurant."  She bit her lip.  This was a perfect time to tell Mako the truth about Ai, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  Ai was going to quit and no one would've known what she's been doing.  Ai had to be at Katou's family restaurant.

"Okay, I'll try it."  Mako said.  "Thanks."

"Keep me posted," Suzie stated.

"Sure." He hung up and looked at his parents.  "Suzie hasn't seen her."

"Where could Ai be?" his mother asked.

"Suzie said she might be at Katou's family restaurant.  I'll go over there."

"I'll take you, pal," Impmon said.

By the time Mako and Ai took Impmon home, their parents were almost as fond of Impmon as his partners were. Ai and Mako were glad, because keeping him a secret from their parents would be difficult.

"Okay, " Mako's dad said.  "We'll call her friends and see if they've seen her."

"Let's go, Impmon," Mako walked outside and Impmon digivolved to Beelzemon.  Beelzemon picked him up by the waist and flew toward the restaurant.  "Let's just hope that's where she is."

"She's got to be there, Mako," Beelzemon said, flapping his black angelic feathery wings.   "They've got good food over there. Where else where she'd go to except for Suzie's house?"

"Yeah," Mako mumbled.  

Beelzemon landed in front of the restaurant, almost causing a few crashes.

"What are you staring at?" Beelzemon demanded as Mako walked inside.  He didn't see Masahiko or his sister there, but he found Jeri serving coffee to a customer.  

"Jeri!" he cried.

"Hi, Mako," she said. "If you're here to see Masahiko, he's in the kitchen washing dishes."

"Uh, actually, I'm looking for my sister," Mako said. "Has she been in today?"

"No," Jeri shook her head and collected her tip from an empty table.  "I haven't seen her in a while."

Mako groaned. Jeri sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jeri asked.  "Is she still upset over what happened between her and Masahiko?  I'll bring him out if you want."

"No thanks, Jeri." Mako said.  "I've got to go." He walked out of the door and Jeri looked out after him.  She saw Beelzemon, who was yelling at people to quit staring and when Beezlemon caught sight of her, he gasped and waved at her, mouthing 'hi Jeri.'

Jeri smiled and waved back at the digimon who saved her life while she was in the D-Reaper. 

"Jeri's such a nice person," Beelzemon asked, "hey, didn't you get any shakes?"

"That's not why we came here," Mako muttered, "We came to see if Ai was here."

"You could've at least gotten some shakes," Beelzemon frowned.  "I love milkshakes."  
"Ai wasn't here, Beelzemon," Mako said.  "This was a dead end.  Jeri said she hasn't seen Ai here since the day Masahiko broke up with Ai."

"Masahiko--" Beezlemon grunted, starting for the door.  "Beelzemon, no!  Masahiko's my best friend! It's not his fault Ai's gone."

"Are you sure?" Beelzemon asked. "Ai was pretty sad when he broke her heart."

"If Ai wasn't here," he said, "where would she have gone to?"  
Both partner and digimon 'hmmed' and cupped their chins in thought.  Finally a thought came to Beelzemon.

"Hey, I know," Beelzemon said, "she probably went to another party. I remember the party I took her to last week.  She might be there now."

"Good thinking, Beelzemon," Mako praised.

Beelzemon picked up his partner and they were up in the air again.  Jeri watched from a window inside.  She sighed and went into the kitchen, where Masahiko was spraying dishes and pushing them into the large dishwasher.

"Masahiko, I need to talk to you about something," Jeri said.

"Okay," Masahiko said, taking the washed dishes from the rack and setting them up to dry.  He started a new load.

"Mako was just here," Jeri said.

"Well, bring him on back," Masahiko chuckled, "he can help me."

"Masahiko," Jeri grunted.

"Hey, he's always helped me before," Masahiko said.

"He was here to see if Ai has be in today," Jeri explained, "but I haven't seen her here since the two of you broke up."

"Oh," Masahiko mumbled, scraping excess food off a plate and setting it in the rack. "I told her she's more than welcome to come in."

"Have you seen here lately?" 

"Here, no."

"How about school?"

"Jeri, we shouldn't' talk about this now," Masahiko said, "Dad will get upset if you're not working."

"I am working," Jeri said.  "Besides, today has been slow and if any customers come in, I'll hear the bell.  How as Ai been at school?"

"She's not in any of my classes."  Mako said.  "I guess she's okay. Why?"

"Mako seemed worried," Jeri said. 

"Ai's missing?" Masahiko asked.

"Seemed that way."

"Oh, I'm sure she's all right," Masahiko insisted. "I wouldn't worry.  Ai's a smart girl."

"Yeah…right," Jeri walked out of the kitchen to check on her customers.

****

Mako gasped when they came to the old factory. "Is this where you took Ai for her party?"

"Yeah." Beelzemon replied.

The lawn had police tape on it.  "Beelzemon…this party…"

"What?" Beelzemon asked.

"Suzie told me about something she saw on the news when we went on that picnic last week," Mako replied.  "There was a party on night and someone called the cops. But when the cops got to the place, everyone was gone. They found drugs there. This is probably where that party took place.  Ai must've been here."

"Mako, I don't like what you're saying," Beelzemon muttered.

"Me neither," Mako said as they walked inside.

Beelzemon began calling for Ai. "Hey,  Ai, are ya here? Hello! Ai?"

There was no answer. Beelzemon became angry and threw a sofa across the room.  "I don't believe it, there's no one here!"

"Where is she?" Mako wondered out loud.  "We're getting nowhere!"

The phone rang.

"Hey, the phone's ringing," Beelzemon said.  "But why?  This place looks like it doesn't even have electricity."

"I don't know," Mako said, shocked.

"Better answer it, Mako."

Mako paused and picked it up. "Hello?"

"She's not there."  Said the voice on the other end, very softly so that Mako couldn't make out the voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Do you have my sister?"

"Mako, who is it?" Beelzemon questioned. "They've got Ai?  I'll rip 'em up!"

"Calm down," said the voice.  "I don't have her."

"Where is she?"

"You won't find her here."

"Tell me who you are."

"I can't tell you who I am."

"Bull!" Mako snapped

"I'm just a friend."

"Do I know you?"

"You don't have a whole lot of time. Go to the beach."

"The beach?"

"That's where she is.  The beach."

"How do you know this?"

"Leave now."

"Mako, what's he's saying?" Beelzemon asked impatiently.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You'll just have to trust me," the person replied and hung up.

"Hey, don't' hang up.  Hello! Hello!  I am not done talking to you…hey!"  Mako groaned and hung up. "He hung up on me."

Beelzemon moaned and turned around to the door. He hurried outside and Mako followed him.

"Beelzemon, wait!" Mako exclaimed.

Beelzemon stopped when he got outside.  He looked both ways and grunted.  "Augh! He's gone!"

"Who?" Mako asked.

"I heard something," Beelzemon answered.  "Someone talking outside.  I swore I heard someone talking and then a bike." He shook his head.  "Thought that--"

"Nevermind what you heard, Beelzemon," Mako asked.  "That person on the phone said where we could find Ai. We've got to go to the beach."

"You sure this person's telling the truth?" Beelzemon asked. 

"We don't know where else to go.  Come on.  The guy said to hurry."  

Beelzemon nodded and took his digimon toward the beach. Looking around the corner was a kid on a bike, holding a cell phone gingerly in his hand.

"I hope he gets there in time," the kid said.

*****

The LSD was kicking in for everybody.  They were seeing things that weren't real and believing things that made no sense.  A dude thought he could fly so he attempted it.  One girl believed she could breath in water so she swam out into the sea.  The others were too high themselves to know what the others were doing.  Ai was lying down on the beach, making out with Perry. They were having their fun until something large and heavy landed next to them and picked Perry up in the air. Perry gasped, trying to get out of the creature's grasp.  

"Let me go!" he cried.

"Get your filthy hands off my partnah!" he shouted.

"Perry," Ai whispered. "Let him go." She saw what had Perry and screamed.  "Aaah! A monster!"

The creature looked at Ai in surprise as he tossed Perry into the soft sand.  He walked toward her. It was her partner, Beelzemon, but because of the LSD, she saw something else.

"Ai, don't you recognize me?" Beelzemon asked. "It's me, Beelzemon! I'm your partnah!"

"Go away!" she shouted, scrambling her feet and backing away.

"It's me!" Beelzemon insisted.  "Ai! What's wrong?"

Mako was stunned. He couldn't move. "Something's not right!"

"Mako, what's going on?" Beelzemon questioned, a bit afraid himself, "Why doesn't she recognize me?"

"I think it's the drugs," Mako said.  

"Don't worry, Ai," Beelzemon coaxed, walking toward his partner, "I'll just take you home and then everything's going to be all right.  Just give me your hand and--"

"No, go away!" Ai screamed. "Don't touch me, you monster!  Get away from me!" She fell to her knees and clamped her hands over her ears.  "Go away!  Go away!" She couldn't make out a word Beelzemon was saying.  It came out in grunts and inaudible cries.  Beelzemon wasn't the prettiest digimon to look at with his three green eyes, long rat-like tail, claws and guns and he was bad when he made that deal with the Devas.  Still, what Ai saw was not Beelzemon--it was a horrific monster.  His fangs were sharp and instead of seeing three green eyes, she saw six red ones.  He had a foot long grotesque tongue dripping with venomous saliva and his black feathery wings looked leathery.  He looked like a freak of nature.  She wouldn't react this way to him if she weren't under the effect of the drugs.

"Come on, Ai--"

"GO AWAY!" she shrieked violently, shaking her head.  "Leave me alone!"

Beelzemon stopped.  Obviously his partner didn't want him around.  "Ai…"

"Go, just go!" she started to sob.

"If you really want me to go," Beelzemon said. "Then I'll go."

"Beelzemon, wait!" Mako yelled.

Beelzemon didn't listen to him.  He took off into the night and flew away, so he wouldn't have to see his own partner so scared of him. He couldn't bear to see her so afraid.

"Don't' go, Beelzemon!" Mako shouted. "It's okay. Ai was just drugged! Beelzemon, come back!"  He groaned, realizing his partner had left him again.  "Not again," he whispered.

Beelzemon flew as far away as he could from Ai.  He could still hear her yelling at him to leave her alone.  He wondered what he did to deserve this. He thought Ai loved him.

_"Impmon, we sure love you,_" Ai had said and kissed him on the cheek. It made him blush, but he was happy to hear those words.

Beelzemon landed on a rooftop to get his thoughts together.  He put his hand to the cheek his beloved partner had kissed.  She said only the sweetest things to him and just a minute ago she told him to get lost.  Why?  Didn't she love him anymore?

This confusion brought him to tears.  "I thought they were happy to see me come back," he said to himself, wiping his tears off with his sleeve. "I guess it's better if I leave them alone. For good."

**TBC**


	7. Are You Sad?

**New Addiction 7**

**Are You Sad?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers or Our Lady Peace._

your life has seemed so hard

It's been dried up angels 

That can't keep guard

Mako gave up on yelling at Beelzemon to come back and kneeled down to try to calm down his sister.  "Ai, please, stop crying. Beelzemon wasn't going to hurt you. He's our partner. He'll never hurt you!"

"Go away," she muttered.

"What have you been taking?" he demanded.  "Don't you know that drugs are bad for you?"  He was interrupted by screeching tires, breaking glass and bending steel. "What the?" he stood up to witness a horrific scene. "No!" He ran toward the street.  Mako almost got sick when he pushed his way through the crowd to see a kid lying down on the street. His neck was twisted in an angle no human could make possible.  Mako crouched down.  The boy's eyes looked up lifelessly at him. He was dead; there was no doubt in Mako's mind that he was dead.  And his name used to be Perry.  Mako couldn't believe it.  Perry couldn't be dead because Mako wanted to ask him a lot of questions.

"Oh my god, Perry, he's," Mako mumbled, "He's dead!"

"He just…ran out," the driver said, hysterically. "I didn't have time to stop…oh my gosh.."

"What made him run out like that?" an observer asked.

"He was high," Mako said.  "I've got to call the police!  Who has a cell phone?"

"I've got a cell phone!" someone announced.  Mako took it and dialed the emergency number.  

"Police, I want to report an accident.  There have been people taking drugs."

"Drugs?" someone whispered.

"I don't know what kind of drugs," Mako muttered impatiently.  "LSD maybe, I dunno.  Just get here to the beach please.  Everyone here is doped on something and my sister is one of them."  After giving more information, Mako returned the phone.  "Thank you."

"Do you know who that kid is?"

"His name's Perry Tusuko," Mako said, shivering.  He stepped back toward the beach, where his sister was still sitting, mumbling to herself.  He hoped that she didn't see what happened.  He fell down next to her and put his arms around her, bawling like a baby.  "Oh Ai…What have you done?"

Less than thirty minutes the police came.  Mako stopped crying.  "Ai, stay here, all right?"

Ai didn't reply.  She was zoned out to the world.

Mako went to the police to give tell them that he was the one who made the call.  He tried not to stare when a blanket was put over Perry's corpse and he was lifted onto a gurney.  

"Do you know if anyone's left the party, son?" the police officer asked.

"I don't think so," Mako said.  

"Have you taken anything?"

"No!" Mako shouted.  "I came here because I was looking for my sister. I got a call from someone saying she was here."

"You know who?"

"No.  Look, my sister needs a doctor.  I don't know what all she's had."

"She'll get a doctor," the officer said as another one handcuffed Ai, "at the station."  Other guests at the party were booked and escorted to cars.

"The station?" Mako asked. "Wait, you can't do that! She's just a kid!"

"She's been having illegal drugs," he said.  "You can come now or later."

"You've got to take her to a hospital," Mako insisted.  "She's sick!  You can't take my sister to jail!" A female cop led Ai into the police car.  Ai was stumbling over her own feet.  Mako went over to his sister before the cop closed the door.  "Don't worry, Ai, everything will be okay."

Ai blinked and looked around, "this is a nice car."  She said, stoned.

"You'll have to come with us too." The officer said.  "Unless you want us to book you."

"I'll come," Mako muttered, "because my sister needs me.  I have to let my parents know."

I'm trying to reach your hand

but I'm on fire

On the roof of a building, Beelzemon was brought down to his knees as he sobbed.  He didn't' want to leave Ai but he did because he couldn't bear to see her look at him with such fear in her eyes.  He wanted to make her see that he wasn't going to hurt her.  The digimon didn't understand what drugs could do to a person.  He didn't know what else to do but leave.  Ai wanted him gone and because he loved her so much, he left.  It was hard for him to do, but easier to stay behind and watch his partner crumble in front of him, screaming for him to go away.

"Ai, I'm sorry I scared you," he cried.  "Please forgive me…I hope you'll let me come back.  I hate being away from you and Mako. It tears me up inside!"  

****

Mako watched helplessly when Ai and the others were fingerprinted and photographed. His sister was acting totally unlike herself.  He kept thinking to himself that wasn't Ai in there.  It was someone else.  His sister would never be a drug addict. No way.  Ai was too smart for that.  The door opened and his parents and girlfriend came in.  "Mom. Dad." Mako mumbled, running to his parents.  He embraced them, shedding tears.  His father looked angered and his mother worried and Suzie had a look of guilt on her face.

"What happened, Mako?" his mother asked.

"I dunno…I just got to the party and everyone was getting high.  Ai was at the party last week that was on the news."

"I don't' believe it," his father said.  "She's grounded for life!"

"Why did they bring her here?" his mother asked.  "They should've taken her to a hospital."

"I asked them too but they wouldn't listen to me," Mako said.  "Beelzemon's gone again.  Ai was scared of him. I think she was on LSD when we got there.  I just…can't believe it!"

Suzie frowned and stepped away.  She covered her face and started to sob.  'What have I done?' she wondered.  She couldn't' be around them now and started to walk away.  Getting another hug from his mother, Mako noticed this.

"Suzie, where are you going?" he asked, walking toward her and grabbing her arm.

"I thought I'd call Ai's friends," she said.

"Don't' go, Suzie, I need you."  He put his arms around her and Suzie's tears streamed down her face.  "Please stay with me, all right?"

Suzie's mouth trembled.  "Mako--I--I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "Mako…I knew…I found out about Ai's drug doing yesterday."

"You what?" he demanded, appalled, "Suzie, why didn't you come to me?"

"I wanted to, Mako," she said.  "I was going to bring Ai with me to the principal's office but Ai freaked. She said if I told anyone that she'd never be my friend again."

"She said that because she was scared," Mako said.  "You should've known that!"

"Mako, I'm so sorry!  Ai said she was going to quit. I even watched her flush the marijuana down the toilet after I found it in our locker."  Suzie cried.  "I wanted to believe her.  I was afraid she'd never trust me again."

Mako shook his head, not wanting to hear of it.  

"Mako, please…"

"My sister did for you what you wouldn't do for her!" he shouted. "When you had your bulimia problem she told someone but you closed up like a clam!  That's worse than her hating you!  My sister is in jail now!"

Suzie cried harder, "I am so sorry!"

Mako turned around, "Go away, Suzie.  I need to be alone with my family."

His mom looked at Suzie and then at Mako, "she didn't say what I thought she said, did she?"

"Yeah, mom, Suzie knew," Mako said. "She knew and didn't tell anybody."

Suzie ran out of the station.  She deserved to hear all that.  "I knew I should've told somebody!"  She had a strong need to binge and purge again but she had no money on her to buy something. If only she had a few bucks to her name, and she'd throw up all she could.

***

Kazu was flipping through the channels, trying to find something good on.  "Crap. Crap. Seen it. Seen it.  Haven't seen it yet, but know how's it going to end. Man, 257 channels and nothing on!" he snarled. He nearly passed the news when his father told him to stop.

"Kazu, quit it!" he hissed.  "If you're not going to watch anything, I'll watch this."

"Oh, the news is always so boring," he muttered.

The news reporter talked about a party with drugs and one fatality. A picture of Perry Tusuko came up on the TV.

"Hey, I know him!" Kazu exclaimed.

"How well?" his father demanded.

Kazu looked over at him as if he had been offended.  "What do you mean by that?" Kazu asked.  "Drugs are for losers!"

Kazu grinned and smoothed out his hair when there was a hurried knock on the door. "I must be popular today." He said and walked to open the door.  He was surprised when he found young Suzie Wong standing in front of him. "Suzie, hey, what's happening?"

Suzie raised her head.  Her mouth was trembling. "Kazu…I…I need help.  I knew no where else to go!"

Kazu grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in.  "What's wrong?"

Suzie saw Kazu's dad watching the news. She looked back down.  Kazu looked at the TV screen and pulled Suzie down the hall.

"What's going on?" Kazu's father demanded.

"Nothing," Kazu said. "Just continue to watch the news."

He sat Suzie down on his bed and he sat backwards on a chair, leaning his arms on the back.  "Want to talk about it?  You want anything?"

Reminded how sweet Kazu was to her when they were dating, Suzie started to cry.  Maybe she should've have held on to them, then Mako wouldn't have gotten so mad at her.

"Suzie, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

She shook her head. "No, don't' give me anything, Kazu.  I'll throw it up."

His face became serious, "You're not bulimic again, are you?"

"Now…but I'm so upset that I want to be.  Oh, Kazu," she said. "I've made a horrible mistake!"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the news?" she asked.

"Just a little."

"About the party?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ai was there!" she shouted.

Kazu cocked his head. "What? You've got to be kidding. What would she be doing there?"

"She was dating Perry!" Suzie cried.  "After Masahiko broke up with her, she was so depressed and she got close with Perry.  They've been doing drugs together, Kazu!  And I knew about it! I found out yesterday and I told nobody!"

"That's terrible," Kazu said.  "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Ai made me promise not to tell anyone. She said she'd quit and being a dope, I believed her!" Suzie cried.  "I only told Abby yesterday when I saw her in the park.  I knew I should've taken her advice.  Now my best friend is in jail because of me!"

"She's been taken into custody?"

"Yes. It's all my fault, Kazu!"

"No it isn't," Kazu said. "It was just a mistake, Suzie."

"I'm why she started taking the drugs in the first place," Suzie muttered.  "She told me so.  Ai got jealous of me.  I was spending more time with Millie than her.  Why didn't I see it coming?"

Kazu put his hand on her arm.  "Hey, you were scared."

"Mako was so angry with me," she whispered.  "I deserved all I got.  Oh, Kazu…what have I done? Why didn't' tell anyone?"  Suzie pulled her fist up to her forehead, shaking with grief.

Unlike Mako, Kazu was more understanding.  Of course he was--it wasn't his sister in jail for drugs.  He got up from his chair, sat down next to Suzie and wrapped her arm around her.  Suzie remembered about all the good times she had with him.  She started to sob as she brought her face to his shoulder.

"Just let it out," Kazu whispered.  "It's okay."

Suzie cried harder into Kazu's shoulder.  He pulled her close and let her cry all she wanted.

***

Stop pretending when 

they say that 

you're nothing

Mako waited as his parents talked to his sister through a window with a telephone.  They were unable to touch her, to hold her, to tell her how happy they were she wasn't hurt.  Ai was a bit too stoned to talk but she was soon coming around.  After they talked to her, it was Mako's turn.  He put the phone up to his ear.  He wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What am I doing here?" she questioned.

"You were doing drugs."  

"Oh," she replied.  "How'd you find out? Suzie told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but a bit too late."  

 Ai sighed.  

"Why did you go to the party?" Mako asked.

"I wanted to," Ai replied.  "One last party before I quit."

"Were you really going to quit?"

"Yes!" She hissed.

There was a moment's silence; finally, Mako decided now was the time to break it to her.

"Ai, I've got bad news."  Mako said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's about Impmon," Mako began reluctantly.

"Oh, yes, where is he?" Ai said. "Where's my partner? I miss him."

"He's gone, Ai."

"What do you mean he's gone?" she demanded.  "He cant' be!"

"Beelzemon and I went out looking for you," he explained.  "We went to Katou's family restaurant and then to the place Beelzemon took you for that party you went to last week."

"He remembered?"

"Yes. Then we got a call from someone. He knew we were looking for you and he told me where to find you."

"Who was it?" Ai asked.

"I dunno. But his voice was familiar. He told me to go to the beach and that was where we found you, with Perry.  Beelzemon got angry and pulled him off of you."

"Beelzemon was jealous?"

"More than that, Ai," Mako said. "He was scared!  You must've been high on LSD and you kept walking away Beelzemon the closer he got to you."

"That's not true," Ai said, shaking her head.  "Why would I do that?"

"You probably didn't' see Beelzemon," Mako suggested, "you saw something else. A hallucination from the LSD.  You were so scared of Beelzemon and he didn't understand why.  He kept telling you not to be afraid--that everything will be okay."  Mako began to choke up.  "But you told him to leave you alone.  You wouldn't let him near you."

"I'd never do that!" Ai cried. "You're lying!  I love Impmon!"

"Of course you do, Ai. But you didn't recognize him because of the drugs you were taking.  Then Beelzemon flew away."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, Ai," he answered.  "It hurt him so bad to see you afraid of him.  You kept screaming for him to leave you alone--for him to go away and because he loved you so much, he left so you wouldn't be afraid anymore."

Ai started shaking with anger.  "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know.  I called to him to come back but he just left."

"This is unbeleiveable.  We lost our partner again, Mako!" she cried.  "We may never see Impmon!"

"Oh, he'll come back," Mako insisted. "He's probably waiting for us at home."

Ai swallowed.  She noticed the other people from the party talking to hteir parents.  "Hey, these people were at the party."

"Yes."

"Where's Perry?" Ai asked.  "Why isn't he here? When will they bring him in?"

"They wont' be bringing them in, Ai."

"What? Why not?  Did they take him straight to prison?  Are they still questioning him?"

"No. He wasn't very lucky."

"What do you mean?" Ai demanded. "Mako, where's Perry?  Don't you know?"

Mako got nervous.  "Perry's not here 'cause he's gone."

"Gone? Did he run away before the cops come?"

"No, Ai.  Perry's…Perry's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, Ai.  Perry is dead."

"You're lying!" she cried. "He cant' be!"

"It's true, Ai. I saw it."

"What happened?  Mako, what happened to Perry? How'd he die?  Was it an overdose?"

"Something like that," Mako replied with a sigh.  "He must've gotten scared of Beelzemon too. Maybe it was the drugs.  He was so high and messed up that he ran into the street and…he got hit by a car."

"Why didn't you call an amubulance?" she demanded. "He could've made it!"

"He was dead when I got to him," Mako said.  "His neck was broken.  He was bloody all over."

"I don't believe this! Perry can't be dead--he's just a kid!"

"You're one of the lucky ones, Ai," Mako reminded.  "You're a kid."

"Shut up!" Ai shouted.  "I won't hear it! Perry can't be dead. He's my friend!" she hung up and shot an angry glare to her brother through the class. The guard cuffed her again and pulled her to the back.

"Ai wait!" Mako pounded on the glass.  He groaned and his parents came.

"Come on, Mako," his mother said. "Let's go home.  We'll bail her out tomorrow."

"All right."

***

Are you sad?

Are locked in your room?

Are you holding yourself?

You shouldn't be.

When they got home, Mako couldn't' sleep.  He sat on his bed, holding himself.  Waiting for Beelzemon to fly in any moment, he looked out his window.  He lost his partner, his sister and his girlfriend all in the same day, but in different ways.  His sister to drugs, his girlfriend to distrust and his partner to desertion--again.

He sighed and put his arms around him tighter.  He wished he had them back.  He never felt so bad in his life.  He shoudlnt' have gotten so angry with Suzie.  He still needed her.

I'm drowning inside your head help me 

to answer help understand 

but it's been so long 

since we've talked like friends

Please forgive me, 

I'm just a man who's made mistakes.

**TBC**


	8. Oh Partner, Where Art Thou?

**New Addiction 8**

**Oh Partner, where art thou?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers_

Ai sat in her cell throughout the night, thinking of what she did.  How could she get so messed up and take drugs?  What was her reason for taking them? She knew they were wrong.  And why did Perry take them too? He seemed like the guy who had everything.  Now he was dead.  She tried to deny it.  He couldn't be dead.  Perry was her friend.  Perry was just a kid.  He was someone she saw at school and now, she'd never see him ever again.  That wasn't something she'd wish on anybody.  It wasn't supposed to happen to someone she knew.  

And Impmon…why did he leave?  Would she ever see him again?  Maybe he just left so she wouldn't be scared and now he was at home, waiting for her.  That had to be it.  Ai was going to stop.  She'd do whatever it took to bring her partner back.

Early in the morning, the guard came for her. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" she asked. "MY parents?"

"No," he said. "Your trial wont' be until late this afternoon."

He opened the door and led her to the meeting room. Behind the glass, she saw Suzie.    
"Suzie!" she shouted and sat down in the seat and grabbed the phone.  Suzie picked up the other phone.  "Suzie, thank you for coming. How are you?"

"You're just pretending to be this cheerful, aren't you?" Suzie asked grimly.

"I'm just happy to see a familiar face," Ai said. "I want to go home. Did you hear about Perry?"

"What?"

"He's dead," she said. "Mako told me yesterday. Didn't he tell you?"

"He's not speaking to me right now," Suzie muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I knew," Suzie said, "He got so angry."

"He'll get over it," Ai insisted, "My brother really feels for you.  I shouldn't have told you not to tell anyone.  I was just scared."

"I thought you'd quit."

"I was," Ai said, "but then Perry called me and talked me into going to the party. He wouldn't' take no for an answer and I wanted to see him again.  Now…he's gone…I just can't believe it.  I'm still in shock."

Suzie didn't comment.

"Aren't you?" Ai questioned.

"Drugs kill people, Ai," Suzie said. "It was just a matter of time."

Ai gasped, "Suzie! How could you say something like that?  Perry was my friend!"

"Perry was a drug user," Suzie said, "If it wasn't going to be a car, it would've been an overdose or something else."

"I know that Perry might have not been the most perfect guy in the world," Ai said, "but please try to have some respect.  Someone in our school has died from drugs.  How could you be so emotionless?"

"I'm not!" Suzie hissed.  "I feel bad.  It's going to be so weird not seeing someone at school anymore."

"Perry was my friend," Ai said, "and maybe he would've quit."

"NO he wouldn't.  He was addicted."

"If he got some help."  She sighed. "Oh, I don't want to talk about this.  You obviously don't' care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true, Ai."

"I just hope I get out of here soon enough for his funeral," Ai said.  "Have you seen Beelzemon?"

"No."

"You heard, though, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Suzie said.  

"Suzie, I need you to do me a favor," Ai said.

"What is it?"

"Find Beelzemon for me."

"How?" she asked.

"You've got a digimon," Ai reminded, "take Lopmon out to look for him. It was because of me he left in the first place and now he's left again.  I want my partner back.  Please, Suzie, I'm begging you. Find Beelzemon.  You've got to find him. He's out there somewhere and he's all alone!"

"He could be anywhere," Suzie said, "and if he doesn't have enough energy he might have de-digivolved to Impmon."

"Get your brother and his friends to help," Ai pleaded.  "You've got to find him."

"All right," Suzie nodded. "I'll go get Lopmon. She's kind of upset, because, well, she kind of likes him.  I bet she misses him almost as much as you do."

Ai chuckled. Suzie smiled. Ai became serious again.

"Please find my partner," she said.  

"I'll do my best, Ai," Suzie promised. "Just hang in there, all right?"

Ai nodded and put her hand on the glass. Suzie put her hand over hers.  

"You're the best, Suzie."

They hung up and the guard took Ai back. Ai waved sadly as Suzie left the seat. She'll beg for Mako's forgiveness later.  She had to find Impmon.  She told her brother to call all his friends to bring them to the park to meet. Though she didn't have a digimon partner, Jeri came anyway, with a little bag in her hand.

"What's that for?" Guilimon asked, "It sure smells good!"

"Guilmon," Takato said, "you just ate."

"It's for Impmon," Jeri said.  "I bet he's hungry."

"Didn't we do this once before?" Rika questioned.

"Come on, Rika," Terriermon said, "what could be more fun than a search and rescue mission?"

Ruki moaned.  

"We might find Impmon sooner if we split up," Henry suggested. "Let's go."

"Right!"

The tamers all split up in different directions to search for Impmon.  Suzie made Lopmon digivolve to Antillamon and she sat on her shoulder as a look out.

"Maybe he's on the rooftops," Suzie said.  

Guilmon checked his little hideout, "well, he's not here," Guilmon told Takato, sniffing.  "And the portal to the digiworld is closed."

"He couldn't have gone back, could he?" Takato asked.

"I don't' think so," Guilmon said.

Renamon jumped around, phased from place to place but she sensed no presence of Impmon anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Rika muttered under her breath.

None of the tamers had luck.  Jeri walked around, checking dumpsters and calling for Impmon.  Remembering Leomon's death, she sighed.  He had something to her that she didn't quite understand at that moment.  

_"Part of me will always be with you."_

That's what she heard when her mother died.  Jeri felt so alone without Leomon.  She wished Beelzemon didn't kill him. She wished she had done something to stop it before things got ugly.  Now, she realized what Leomon meant when he said part of him would always be with her.  After he was deleted, his data faded up and Beelzemon took it.  Then when Juri was trapped inside the D-Reaper, she thought she saw Leomon, but it was actually Beelzemon trying to save her.  Beelzemon had Leomon's data inside him.  Beelzemon did his Leomon's special attack to save her.  It made sense now.  The data was the part of him that Leomon talked about.  He probably didn't mean for Beelzemon to take his data, maybe some other digimon, but now, Beelzemon had his data.  It was the closest she got to have Leomon back.  If she found Beelzemon, she'd find Leomon too.

"I've just got to find him," Juri said, running down into a subway, "If he's gone, then Leomon's gone."

She searched everywhere, the tracks, the garbage bags, everything. She walked all around the subway.  Feeling hopeless, she stopped.

"Oh, we'll never find him," she muttered.  She turned to go back out of the subway when she heard talking inside the wall.  "Huh?"  She put her ear to the wall and walked deeper down the subway. She found an empty pipe, got on her knees and crawled inside. "Hello? Anyone in here?  Ew…yuck…"

She crawled closer to the sound. "Impmon? Are you in here?"

Up ahead, she found a small purple digimon.

"Impmon! We've been so worried about you!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "How'd you find me?"

"Ai asked us to help look for you," she said.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in jail."

"The slammer?"

"That's one way of putting it. Why don't' you come with us to see her? She'll be getting out today?"

"I don't know," Impmon said. "She was so afraid of me."

"Only because she didn't recognize you, Impmon," Jeri explained.

Impmon sniffed, "hey, what's in the bag? Is that for me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Juri opened the bag and took out a milkshake and fries.  "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Oh, gimmie, gimmie!" he cried.  Jeri laughed as he sucked on the milkshake and pushed fries into his mouth.  "I lost the energy to digivolve."

"Impmon, you want to go home? Mako and Ai are worried about you."

"I'll be all right." He said.

"Will you be coming back?"

Impmon shook his head.  "If I go back, something might happen to cause me to leave again."

"Impmon, Ai was high on LSD."

"Huh?"

"It's a hallucinogen."

"Halli-wha?"

"A drug that makes you see things that aren't real. So instead of seeing you, Ai saw something else.  Something scary."

"I know I look kind of scary as Beelzemon," he mumbled.  "But I'm not that bad--well, I was when I---"

"You don't need to talk about that anymore, Impmon.  It's over.  Look, you've got Leomon's data, so you're like my partner too."

"Really?" he asked before eating a fry.

"Yes. Leomon was my partner and before he died he said a part of him will be with me.  You came to save me and you used his Fist of the Beast King attack to get me.  That's why I thought you were Leomon at first and I didn't understand why you were trying to save me.  I understand because when you absorbed Leomon's data, you became like him.  He wanted to protect me and be my partner, so naturally, you did too when I was inside the D-Reaper."

"I never thought of it that way," Impmon said.

"You're not planning on staying ehre, do you?" Jeri asked. "Not as good as home."

"Jeri, I cant' leave now," Impmon said, "but maybe I'll go back soon.  I don't wanna see Ai behind bars."

"Okay. She makes bail today.  You can wait for her at home. That will be the best welcome home present!"

"I need a bit of time, though," Impmon said.  "Don't tell the others where you found me.  When I come back, I want it to be a surprise."

"You want me to lie?"

"No. Just tell them I'm all right if they ask." He said. "And thanks for the milskahke and fries."

"You're welcome, Impmon."  Jeri scooted out of the drainpipe. "Goodbye."

About an hour later, the tamers met again in the park.  None of them had any luck.  

"Hey, did you find him, Jeri?" Takato asked.

"What?"

"The bag's gone," he said.  "Did you find Impmon?"

"Yes," she replied, "but he didn't want to come back yet. He wanted to surprise Ai."

"Is he okay?" Suzie asked.

"I think so," Jeri said.

"What should we tell, Ai?" Jenrya asked.

"We'll just tell her we couldn't find him," Suzie said.  "Impmon will come back on his own."

***

When Suzie told Ai she couldn't' find Impmon, she found it hard to believe.  But Shinguku was a big city. He could be anywhere. After her trial, she was sent back home, with 24 hours of community service.  

"Are you glad to be coming back home, sis?" Mako asked in the car.

"Yeah," she replied sadly, 'but what's the point if Impmon won't be there to welcome me?'

"Tomorrow is Perry's funeral," Mako informed. "If you don't wanna go--"

"I want to go," she said, "Perry was my friend."

They got to their home and Ai looked over the living room. Impmon was nowhere to be found. The place was so empty without him. "I'm tired," Ai yawned.  "I think I'll take a nap."

"Okay," her mom said.

Ai walked down the hall to her room and opened the door.   Before she fell on her bed, she saw something there.   It was Impmon, holding one flower, which he might have gotten from someone's flower patch.

"Welcome home, Ai." He said.

Ai gasped.  "Impmon!  You're here!"

"Ah, you know I can't stay away from this place," he said.  "The food's good here."

Ai laughed and picked her partner up in a big hug.  "When my friends said the couldn't find you, I thought you were gone for good!"

"I just wanted to surprise ya," he said.

"Please never leave again," she sobbed. 

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm so sorry I made you leave." She said.  "I'll stop drugs for good. I promise!"

"And I promise I'll never go away again," he said.  "No matter how scary I get!"

***

The family went to Perry's funeral. There weren't a lot of people there.  She was surprised to see Chip there.

"Chip, what are you doing here?" Ai asked.

"Well, the guy was my friend too," Chip admitted, "before he got all messed up. He played a good game of soccer."

"Whatever made him start?"

"I don't know," Chip replied.

"Chip, I owe you an apology," she said.

"Hey, you don't owe me anything."

"Yeah I do.  You tried to get me to quit and I didn't listen to you.  I'm sorry."  Ai said.  

"Apology accepted," he said, "but you really didn't have to apologize."

She smiled and walked over to pay her respects at Perry's casket.  Suzie and Mako were nearby talking.

"I know I should've said something," Suzie said, "I'm sorry, Mako. Are you still mad at me."  
"You? No. I was mad at what you did," Mako said.  "But I'm glad she's all right."

"Yeah, me too," Suzie said.

"I didn't mean to get angry," Mako said.  "I'm sorry too."

The two embraced.  Mako sad Chip about to leave.  "Wait a minute…" Mako said.  
"What?" Suzie asked.

"I got a call from someone who know here to find Ai," he said, "his voice sounded kind of familiar.  Hey--Honda!"

Chip flinched.  'Oh man, why does everyone want a piece of me?' he thought.  "Yeah?" he turned around and Mako hurried to him.

"It was you," Mako said.

"What?"

"You were the one who made the call," Mako said.  "At that old factory place. You knew where Ai was.  It was you, wasn't it?"

Chip put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah.  That was me.  I knew she went to the party that other time and I tried to stop her.  I called your home and when you said she wasn't there, I knew where she was."

"That was you?" 

"Yeah. So I went to the party to stop her.  Got there before the cops did so she didn't' get caught."

"Wow," Suzie said, "you saved my best friend's life, Chip! Thank you!"

Chip blushed. "Yeah…well, I didn't want to see her get in trouble."

"You really are a nice guy," Suzie said.

"I am now," Chip said.  "Because of you."

Suzie almost fell for Chip all over again.  She smiled and pecked his cheek.  "You have no idea how much I'd wanted to do that."

Chip put his hand to his cheek and smiled.  "Sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Hey, don't' worry about that." She said. "I'll get you some cookies to make up for the ones I didn't get the chance to give you."

"Thanks."

****

After walking away from Perry's graveside service, Ai let the tears fall.  'At least he's not taking them anymore. I just wish…there was a different way.' She wiped the tears away, hoping no one was watching her.  But someone did.  She saw a familiar shadow on the ground and looked up to see Beelzemon flying.

"Beelzemon," she whispered.

Beelzemon landed and opened his arms and wings out to her.  "I'm still here, Ai."

Ai cried all the harder as she ran to her partner.  "Beelzemon!"  In a moment not too soon, she was cradled in his arms and his wings folded around her.  

"I'm always here," Beelzemon said.  "And don't ya forget it!"

"Never," she whispered between sobs, crying onto his chest.  

Perry might be gone, but she knew that Beelzemon would always be there.  He left because he loved her, and returned for the same reason and it was love that was going to keep him from leaving again.

The End

::taking out a tissue:: oh that's sweet!  I didn't mean to make this so emotional for ya, but I made it a happy ending after all the angst.  I wish I had a partner like Beelzemon.  He's such a stud. Anyway, this fanfic is dedicated to anyone who had a drug problem or knew someone with one.

PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA


End file.
